ABreeC
by Graceful Petals
Summary: "Bree's lower lip quivered and her tears threatened to return. 'I hate me.' She finally blurted out after a moment of hesitation. She pressed herself to Adam's chest, as if she was trying to make herself disappear and continued to blubber out words." A collection of one-shots for every letter in the alphabet about Bree and her brothers.
1. Abortive

**Abortive **[_uh_-**bawr**-tiv]

_**adjective **_

failing to succeed; unsuccessful: _an abortive rebellion; an abortive scheme. _

Bree mindlessly picked at the food in front of her, not actually putting the fork in her mouth, but instead picking up the mash potatoes that sat on her lunch tray and allowing them to drip back down.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with your food?" Chase asked mockingly watching his sister continuously swirl the white substance. She looked up at him making an undignified face but not bothering to respond to him.

"Aren't you a little old to be this short?" Adam asked Chase not being able to resist making a joke about his brother's height.

"Ha. Ha." Chase laughed sarcastically rolling his eyes. "I haven't heard that one before." Adam shrugged and went back to his food.

The three then fell into silence, Adam scarfing down food at a speed that even made Bree dizzy, Bree moving her food from one side of her tray to the other and Chase staring at his two siblings while cautiously eating his lunch.

Chase zeroed in on Bree, noticing how her eyes looked like a dull brown instead of their normal cheerful color and how her cheeks where sunken in, giving her a sickly look. She was paler than usual and her mouth seemed to be pressed into a permeant frown.

"Bree," Chase started, trying to find the words he was looking for. "Why aren't you eating?" He asked, deciding on the direct method.

"What are you my mother?" Bree asked harshly, glaring at Chase.

"No, I'm your brother which is why I am concerned by your behavior." Chase retorted, not even fazed by Bree's hostility.

"I'm not hungry." She told him, dropping her fork onto the blue tray and folding her arms in front of her chest.

"What is up with you lately?" Chase asked incredulously as he took in his sister's tone. "You're always snippy and short with Adam and I, you never want to do anything with us anymore and when we do do something together you practically never say anything and barely look at us! You're whole pre-Madonna routine is getting old Bree." He snaps at her and she fixes him with a cold glare.

"Fine, if it's getting so 'old' to hang out with me then I'm just going to leave." Bree told him, clearly fuming with anger. She stood up, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and picking up her lunch tray. She walked to the trashcan dumping the untouched meal into it and placing the tray on the self. Sparring no glance towards her brothers she stormed out of the cafeteria.

Leo approached the table cautiously carrying his own lunch as he watched Bree walk away from the table. "What's with her?" he asked, his voice a mix of concern and confusion.

"Oh, Chase called her a pre-Madonna and she got mad." Adam filled Leo in, not even looking up from his lunch.

"She's acting weird! I'm just worried about her!" Chase defended himself as Leo sighed and sat down next to Chase.

"Chase, my dear dear friend, you never _ever _confront a woman when she's acting weird. That's how you get in trouble. She'll get over it, trust me." Leo advised Chase, speaking as though he held the wisdom of the entire world in his head.

"That's just it, I did ignore it! I ignored it for weeks and it still hasn't gotten any better, I think there's something wrong with Bree." Chase confessed, his words laced with concern.

"I think I would know if there was something wrong with my little sister." Adam told Chase cockily finally fully invested in the conversation. His comments earned him looks of 'Oh really?' from both his brothers. "Okay fine, you're probably right." Adam gave in after a moment's pause.

"Well I think one of us should go talk to her." Chase suggested and then immediately both his and Leo's eyes fixed on Adam.

"Why me?" Adam asked disbelievingly.

"Because she's mad at me and Leo's . . . Leo." Chase explained easily.

"Normally I'd be offended by that but since it's working for me right now I'll go ahead and go with it." Leo shrugged and then he looked expectantly at Adam.

"Ugh. Fine. But when she yells at me I'm going to blame you two." Adam agreed and pushed himself away from the table, exiting the lunchroom as well.

He walked into the hallway looking for his sister but found no sign of her. He shuffled around for a little longer, about to give up when he heard a muffled sound of crying coming from the near-by janitors closet. He cautiously walked to the door and opened it, revealing the crumpled form of Bree sobbing in a curled up ball.

Adam's usually goofy demeanor slid right off his face as he knelt down in front of his baby sister. "Bree?" He asked softly, gently placing his hand on Bree's shoulder. The girl shied away from his touch, reverting even more into her ball.

"Go away Adam." A muffled command came from the girl but Adam didn't budge. He gently pried the girls arms away from her face so he could see her. When he did it was like he was seeing her for the first time in months.

The girl in front of him was nothing like the Bree he knew. She was thin, way too thin to be healthy and her skin had lost all its color. Guilt racked his body as he folded his sister into his arms, only tightening his grip when she struggled to get out of it. He stroked her hair whispering soothing words as he rocked them back and forth. How could he not have noticed? His little sister was withering away and he had no idea.

Her cries and struggles had died down as she finally calmed down. When Adam decided she was calm enough he pulled away, only slightly, so he could talk to her.

"What's going on Bree?" He asked and there was no accusation in his voice.

"Nothing." She replied stubbornly wiping her nose on the back of her hand trying to regain her composure.

"Don't lie to me Bree. Why do you look so sick? And why are you so sad?" He asked, his voice filled with worry.

Bree's lower lip quivered and her tears threatened to return. "I hate me!" She finally blurted out after a moment of hesitation. She pressed herself to Adam's chest, as if she was trying to make herself disappear and continued to blubber out words. "I hate myself! I can't look at myself in the mirror anymore because all I see is some fat loser! I can't stand being around anyone because all I can't think about is how much I don't deserve to be around them. I'm stupid! I'm not smart like Chase! And I'm not strong like you! I'm weak! I shouldn't let my feeling come in the way of missions but I do! I'm just . . . I'm just useless." She finishes, seeming to have tired herself out.

Adam sat in shock of everything he had just heard. He didn't know how to respond to any of it. Chase was the one who was good with words, not him. He was just the brute strength behind the trio. He sat there dumb-founded for a minute before finally shifted himself to move. He pried Bree off of his chest. "Bree, you're not useless. You're the speed behind the team. We're hustle and bustle remember? So what if you're not as smart as Chase? Who is? The boy's a computer practically. I bet Chase can't run all the way around the world in ten seconds. And all my strengthen is good for is breaking things and believe me after a while breaking things gets old. You keep our team together. No way that's useless. We'd be nothing without you Bree." Adam told her, sincerity in every word. He hugged his little sister so tightly he was surprised she didn't break in half. "I love you Breezy." He whispered.

"I love you too."

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed that one-shot! If you have any suggestions for future one-shots let me know! The next letter is B, so tell me what B should stand for! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~ Grace**


	2. Broken

**Broken **[**broh**-k_uh_n]

_**adjective **_

Having been fractured or damaged and no longer in one piece or in working order: _a broken doll; a broken machine_

_~ Week Two ~_

The sound of lockers slamming shut filled the air as Bree and Leo continued to retrieve their textbooks that they needed for homework that day. Bree laughed loudly at a joke Leo had just made at the expense of Chase, who was across the hallway also retrieving his books.

"What's so funny?" A gruff voice asked from behind them causing both teens to spin around. Bree smiled at the sight of her boyfriend, Vince. She closed her locker after getting one final book.

"Nothing, Leo just made a joke." She informed him and he raised an eyebrow as if to ask what it was about and before Bree could fill him in Leo cut in.

"You wouldn't get it man." He told the larger boy still laughing slightly.

Vince, who didn't appear too happy to be left out, turned to Bree. "So I'll pick you up at six tonight?" He asked, although it came out as more of a demand.

"Well, actually," Bree started, stumbling a little over her words; "Adam, Chase, Leo and I were going to go to the movies. We've been planning it for a while and I …" Bree trailed off noticing the look her short-term boyfriend was giving her.

"Come on baby," Vince prompted her, rubbing up and down her forearms in a way that made Leo uncomfortable, "they're your brothers; you live with them and see them all the time. We never get to hang out." He said and Bree hesitated torn between not wanting to ditch her brothers and not wanting to disappoint Vince.

Her eyes shifted from Vince to Leo and then back to Vince again trying to figure out what the right thing to do was. "I guess you're right." She finally agreed under Vince's intense stare.

"I knew you'd see it my way babe." Vince smiled throwing his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home." He told her arrogantly and began to lead her towards the entrance of the school.

"Leo, tell Adam and Chase I'm getting a ride home with Vince!" Bree called over her shoulder, not quite being able to meet Leo's eyes.

Leo rolled his eyes and slammed his locker shut with a bit more force than necessary. As he stuffed much too big text books into his much too small backpack he was joined by Adam and Chase.

"Hey Leo." Adam greeted him.

"Hey." Leo responded but his voice wasn't as light was it usually was.

"Where's Bree? We're going to miss the bus." Chase asked scanning the halls for his sister who he swore was here just a couple of seconds ago.

"She got a ride home with Vince." Leo informed his step-brothers, his tone heavy and Adam and Chase shared a look. "Oh and guess who won't be joining us for the movie tonight." He added irritably.

"Oprah!" Adam guessed and Chased rolled his eyes smacking his brother on the back of the head.

"No you idiot. Bree!" Chase informed his as Adam rubbed his head.

"So Oprah's going to be there?" Adam asked seriously and Leo and Chase wisely decided not to engage him.

"Why isn't Bree coming?" Chase asked turning his attention back to Leo.

"She's going out with Vince tonight." Leo said his voice dripping with annoyance.

It was no secret that the three brothers felt no affection towards Vince. Besides the fact that he was someone who would normal shove Chase and Leo into a locker, he was also someone who treated woman like trophies and property. Vince paraded around his last girlfriend like she was some sort of prize.

Bree had begun to date him a little less than two weeks ago and since then the amount of time the bionic siblings and Leo had hung out together began to steadily decrease. At first it was fun, getting more guy time without feeling like they were leaving Bree out. But now it was just annoying whenever Vince ripped Bree away from them.

"Come on guys, we're going to miss the bus." Chase told the others and they quietly made their way to the bus.

~ _Week Four ~_

Bree had been dating Vince for four weeks now. Despite spending almost every minute of every day together, Bree had never felt so alone. Vince had completely taken over her life. He told her where she was going to be and when she was going to be there. He told her what she was going to wear and when she was going to eat. But no matter what Vince did to her and what negative thoughts about herself he put in her head, Bree felt herself clinging more and more to him.

She was almost completely cut off from her brothers. The only time she saw them was when she was training, on a mission, or about to go to sleep in her capsule. They eventually stopped asking her if she wanted to hang out. They always assumed she was just going to be with Vince. Not that they were wrong. Vince didn't like it when she hung out with her brothers too much. He said that they were getting in the way of their relationship going places.

Bree walked into the lunchroom feeling awkward and alone without Vince by her side. He had gone to Washington for a family reunion and wouldn't be back for another couple of days. She glanced around the room looking at all the groups of teenagers laughing and smiling. She walked slowly around glancing everywhere for an empty space to sit.

She glanced at her brother's table and noted with a small burst of happiness that her usual spot that she had abandoned weeks ago in favor of sitting with Vince remained untouched and still open. She dropped her graze when Chase suddenly looked up and directly at her causing Leo and Adam to do the same. She skirted by their table, almost passing by it completely before Adam reached out and grabbed her wrist causing her to halt.

"Bree," Chase greeted staring at her like he hadn't seen her in years. "What are you- I mean, where's Vince?" He asked, indecisive as to what he wanted to say.

"He's, uh, at a family reunion this week." Bree answered her voice soft and a little ruff from having not spoken to anyone all day.

She appeared nervous; as if she was afraid she was going to get in trouble for talking to them.

"Well then why don't you sit with us today and the rest of the week?" Chase suggested and Bree's eyes brightened significantly before dulling a little.

"Okay." She replied hesitantly before smiling and sitting down next to Chase and Adam.

Chase was thrilled. It was a small victory, but a victory none the less. Vince could stay wherever he was forever as far as Chase was concerned. He felt as though he hadn't seen his sister in months instead of having seen her this morning before Vince came to pick her up. He knew that Vince was bad for her. He could see what he was doing to her. The way she was suddenly so shy around everyone, her own family included. She began to dress differently as well. Instead of her normal tom-boy yet fashionable style she began to wear simply long-sleeved t-shirts and jeans. She was always distracted on missions and just in general. He also hadn't seen her eat in, well, weeks.

She would skip breakfast, telling everyone she wasn't hungry. She didn't eat lunch with them anymore, instead eating with Vince. And she was rarely home for dinner. Even now she had no lunch in front of her. She just sat tensely beside him staring down at the table.

Chase, however, didn't want to confront his sister on any of this. He was afraid of driving her even further away. Leo, however, didn't appear to have that problem.

"Bree, where's your lunch?" He asked, nodding to the empty table in front of her.

Bree shifted uncomfortable in her seat as everyone's eyes narrowed in on her. "I lost my lunch money." She lied, saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Adam asked loudly, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. "Mr. Davenport gave me plenty of money for lunch today," he informed her, pulling out a five dollar bill. "Here ya go." He offered her, holding out the bill to her.

She stared at the bill as if it was a foreign object and she had never seen money before. "That's okay," She said finally, managing to smile at her older brother. "I'm not really hungry."

Chase swallowed, hoping that by confronting his sister it wouldn't blow up in his face. "But you didn't eat breakfast this morning, or dinner last night." He informed her gently as if she didn't know.

Bree's breathing became quicker as she darted her eyes around the lunch table. "I, um, I" Bree stumbled over her words trying to think of an excuse. They didn't get it. She couldn't eat without Vince's permission first. He would know. She had to be skinny for him. His other girlfriends were all skinner then her. She didn't want him to dump her. She didn't want him to be ashamed of her. "I have to go." She said, standing up quickly from the table as if it had burnt her.

"Bree, wait!" Chase called after her but she was already gone. She didn't come into the lunch room for the rest of the week.

_~ Week Six ~_

Bree winced as she pulled down the sleeve of her shirt trying to hide the large bruise on her arm. It hurt. Badly. It was one of the many blue marks on her body, all of which were carefully hidden beneath clothes and make-up. Vince was always careful to avoid her face. He didn't want to mess with her beauty.

She shifted in the cold plastic chair trying to find a comfortable position. She was currently sitting in American Geography, her only class with Chase, who sat across the room from her. The class had quickly become her least favorite class because of Chase's habit to stare at her throughout the entire class. He made it nearly impossible to concentrate on what the teacher was lecturing about and what's more he made her feel uncomfortable. Like she was doing something wrong. It was her last period of the day, after this she would meet up with Vince and he would take her to go do something he wanted to do. She watched as the clock ticked away and her teacher droned on just wanting the class to be over.

Chase watched Bree with his stomach in knots. Today was the day that he and Adam had agreed to confront her. He was going to stop her right after class, Adam was going to meet up with them and Leo was going to distract Vince long enough for the three heroes to have a decent conversation. He tuned the out seconds before the bell rang in order to not hurt his bionic hearing. He stood up quickly and raced to the other side of the room, gaining odd looks, in order to stop Bree before she left.

"Bree, I need to talk to you." He told her and she shifted uncomfortably.

"What about?" She asked calmly, yet she was freaking out on the inside. The last time she had left Vince waiting she had ended up with three bruised ribs.

"It's about Vince." He told her and Bree felt like the oxygen was being sucked out of the room.

"What about him?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Bree, he's so bad for you. You're not stupid, you have to see that." Chase told her gently and Bree scoffed, not bothering to answer him. She attempted to step around him but Chase was having none of it. He stepped back in her way causing her to take a step back.

"Bree come on. Just look at yourself. You're a shell of the Bree I use to know!" Chase told her and Bree looked away from him, unable to keep her stare.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." She mumbled and Chase just stared at her incredulously. She once again tried to move around him, but he once again moved in front of her. "Chase, please." She begged but Chase crossed his arms and didn't move.

"Not until you tell me why you stay with him." He told her and Bree felt tears well up in her eyes. It was the same question she had been asking herself for a while.

She managed to get by Chase, making a bee-line for the door but she only had one foot out the door before Chase managed to grab her arm, her bad arm.

Bree cried out in pain despite herself and by this time Adam was in front of her blocking her only way out. Chase's eyebrows drew together in concern as he released her arm.

"Bree, what's-" Chase started to asked but was cut off by Bree.

"Just drop it chase. Please." She pleaded but Chase's face hardened.

"Bree roll up your sleeve." He told her and Bree shook her head rapidly, clutching her arm to her chest as if she was a small child and Chase was trying to take away her toy. "Bree." Chase commanded softly and Bree tried to make a run for it. "Adam!" Chase called out, giving his brother enough warning to stop Bree before she used her super speed to get away.

Adam wrapped an arm around Bree's waist, easily hoisting her up so she couldn't use her super speed to leave. Adam felt guilty as his held his sister high as she struggled. "Adam please, let me down." She asked her voice weak and full of panic. Adam shook his head, trying to stay strong for his younger siblings.

"Bree, let me see your arm." Chase told her and she still refused even though she was being held immobile in the air.

Chase sighed, he didn't want to force his sister to do anything she didn't want to but seeing as it was for her own good, he decided to do it anyway. Chase gentle but firmly took hold of Bree's arm, forcing her to extend it and then carefully rolled up the long sleeve.

When Chase saw the blue and purple spots that decorated his sister's arm he almost threw up. He supposed being as smart as he was he should have guessed it. But he didn't, he didn't even being to imagine that someone was hurting his sister. Chase took a deep breath in order to calm himself and to stop spike from appearing.

When Adam saw the bruises, all he saw was red. He felt his face heating up as he grew more and more angry. He dropped Bree to her feet, his arm still firmly holding her in place as he visibly fumed.

"How long?" He asked, his voice dark and very un-Adam like.

"I don't know what-" Bree started but Adam cut her off.

"How long Bree!" He asked again, his volume rising and his tone darkening.

"Adam!" Chase warned, trying to get his older brother to calm down and remind him that Bree was not the enemy.

Adam, however, kept his stare fixated on Bree.

"Not long." Bree stuttered nervously, "Just two weeks at the most."

"Why did you tell us?" Chase asked and Bree stared at him for a moment.

"Because it's none of your business!" She finally said, clearly starting to get upset.

"None of our business?! You're our sister Bree! Of course it's our business!" Chase yelled at her, before calming himself down.

"Just stay out of it." Bree mumbled the fire from her previous statement gone.

"You need to break up with him. Now." Chase told her and her eyes snapped to attention.

"What? I'm not breaking up with him!" She yelled outraged by the thought.

"The hell you aren't!" Adam yelled, clearly still not calm from the sight of Bree's arm. "If you think I'm going to just sit back and let you get beat up by your boyfriend you've got another thing coming!"

"Why would you stay with someone who hurts you?" Chase asked her, his voice softly than Adam's. It was almost as if they were doing to good cop bad cop routine.

"Because he loves me!" Bree blurted out, her face hot with tears. "And I love him!" She added shaking.

"That's not love! He has you brainwashed or something Bree!" Chase told her and Bree glared at him with dead cold eyes.

"I'm not breaking up with him. You can't keep us apart." Bree informed her brothers before beginning to struggle again against Adam's iron grip. "Let me go Adam! You can't keep me here forever!" She told him and Adam tightened his hold on her.

"You wanna bet?" He asked menacingly, his angry clearly not gone.

Bree shrieked in frustration. What she wouldn't do to have Chase's force fields to get herself away from her brother's at this moment. Why didn't they get it?

"Let me go!" She yelled, now thrashing so hard to get out of Adam's hold that Chase was afraid she may hurt herself.

"The only place you're going it home. We'll lock you in your capsule until Mr. Davenport can talk some sense into you." Adam threatened her and Chase sighed.

"Adam let her go." He told Adam and Adam shot his a confused look.

"What? Why?" He asked, although his grip had lessened.

"Because we can't make her do something she doesn't want to do." Chase explained, hating the fact that he couldn't stop her.

"You know she's just going to go running back to Vince!" Adam yelled incredulously and Chase sighed once more.

"I know."

Adam completely dropped his grip around his sister's waist, staring at his brother as if he was some imposter.

Bree slowly backed away from her brothers, getting ready to turn and run.

"Bree," Chase called out causing Bree to stop when she heard the amount of pain in his voice. "Just know we're going to be here for you when you need us."

Adam and Chase watched as their sister retrieved to her boyfriend, in angry and fear and sadness. How could someone, a teenage boy none the less, leave their sister so _broken_?

_~ Week Eight ~_

Bree walked to her locker with her head held low. She just wanted this week to be over. It had been a long week, just like the last couple of weeks. She was done with everything. She just wanted to go home and sleep. She knew that wasn't going to happen though. It was Friday. There was no way Vince would let her just go home. She had to be by his side every minute of every day practically.

She sighed and rounded the corner just in time to see Vince punch Leo hard in the face, causing the younger boy to topple to the ground. Bree gasped and ran to put herself between the two of them.

"What are you doing Vince!?" She asked, her voice filled with fear.

"This little punk had the nerve to say that I didn't know how to treat my woman." Vince spit out moving towards Leo in an aggressive manner. "Move out of my way babe." He told her and Bree for the first time in eight weeks held her ground.

"No."

"No?" Vince laughed, his glare no focused solely on her.

"You heard me. I said _no_." She repeated herself and Vince took a threatening step towards her. "You may hurt me but you will not hurt my family." She told him firmly and Vince took hold of her arm and dragged her closer to him.

"I hurt whoever I feel like hurting." He informed her but she still didn't back down.

"Vince, stop." She told him and he laughed madly.

"Awh is the little baby scared?" He asked sarcastically and Bree shook her head. "Because she should be."

"We're done Vince." She told him, her voice lacking all confidence in the decision.

"You don't get to decide when we're done _babe_." Vince told her, sneering his nickname for her. "We're done when I have no more use for you."

Bree shook her head rapidly, trying to get her arm out of his grip.

"You ruined me." She told him through angry tears. "You broke me, and you're just going to keep breaking me until I'm broken beyond repair and I'm not going to let you do that." She told him and he barked out a laugh.

"Like you have a choice." He said and wrapped his large fingers around her throat lifting her up and slamming her head against the locker.

Bree's vision began to go black and she struggled to deal with the searing pain in the back of her head as well as trying to get much need oxygen to her lungs.

Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped and she fell to the ground, gasping for air. She saw Vince be thrown to the ground in front of her and Adam punch the boy vigorously.

"Bree!" She then turned at the sound of her name and turned to look at Chase, who was trying to help her sit up.

She focused back on Adam as her strength began to return. "Adam, please. Stop. Don't be the monster he is." She asked her older brother and that was enough to make him snap out of his rage fit.

"If I ever see you within twenty feet of my sister I will end you." Adam told the boy on the ground, his voice dark.

Bree struggled to stand with the help of Chase and Leo, who had recovered from the punch.

Almost immediately Bree began to sob, unable to stop the tears from coming.

"I'm sorry," She apologized through her sobs. "I'm so sorry." Adam was the first to engulf her in a hug, the other two following close behind.

"It's going be okay Bree. . . It's going to be okay."

**AN: And there's B! Thanks to daphrose for the word broken! And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! The more reviews I get the more inspired I feel to update so that's why I was able to get this up so soon! Anyway, C is the next letter and I'm totally open for suggestions! Don't forget to review!**

**~ Grace **


	3. Cold

**Cold** [kohld]

_**adjective, **__cold·er, cold·est. _

having a relatively low temperature; having little or no warmth: _cold water; a cold day._

Chase could feel beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead despite the dropping temperature as he held his force field firmly in place around the sparking power box in front of him. "Adam, close up that pipe with your laser vision." Chase instructed Adam nodding towards the large pipe that had a steady stream of water bursting from it.

"On it." Adam nodded and set to work closing the large hole.

"Bree, go see if you can find the fuse box that will turn this thing off." Chase then said, turning to Bree as he did and Bree nodded, speeding out of the room in search of the fuse box.

Almost immediately the sparks that were coming from the small grey box stopped and Chase was able to drop his force field. Adam finished sealing up the hole that was in the pipe and stepped back closer to Chase to admire his handy-work.

"Alright, when Bree gets back we just have to get out of here as soon as possible, I don't know how long any of this will hold." Chase told Adam and he nodded solemnly.

The mission was fairly easy. They were to evacuate Mr. Davenport's small underwater facility. The source of the problem was coming from a small grey room in the back of the facility that had managed to get a leak. Chase knew from one look at the room that it was ready to burst at any minute. They couldn't stop it. The best they could do was get everyone out and slow it down.

Chase was proven right a second later. A loud popping noise came from behind the boys and water began to pour into the small cell like room, filling the floor with ice cold water almost immediately.

Everything turned slow motion for Chase as he saw Bree speeding towards the room. "Bree, watch out!" He yelled, but it was too late. With the momentum Bree had she was unable to stop before hitting the water, causing her to slip and fall face first into the steadily going puddle on the floor. What was more was the fact that the wind that was a result from Bree's super speed caused the steel door of the room to slam shut, locking them in.

"Bree!" Adam yelled and knelt down next to her. "Are you okay?" He asked, gradually helping Bree into a sitting position.

"F-f-fine." Bree stuttered out, her teeth chattering from the coldness of the water.

She stood with the help of Adam, shaking in an attempt to warm up her body.

"We have to get out of here." Chase stated, and if the situation wasn't so dire Bree would have made a sarcastic comment. "Adam, do you think you can break the door open?" Chase asked and Adam immediately walked over to the door, slamming his hand against it in an attempt to open it.

He continued to do that for a couple of minutes as the room continued to fill with water. Each of his hits were stronger as he continuously tried to break down the door. "Adam!" Chase finally yelled and Adam spun around, exhausting clear on his features. "There's no point. The door is being held in place by the pressure of the water," He explained but it didn't make Adam feel any better.

"S-so what n-n-now?" Bree chattered out, holding herself tight trying to keep her body heat inside her body.

Both siblings turned expectantly to Chase, who was the one who usually got them out of situations such as these. "We-I-," Chase stumbled over his words, worry and sorrow creeping his way into his voice, "I don't know." He finally spit out, defeat coloring his tone.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Adam asked unbelievingly looking back and forth between his younger brother and his younger sister.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

Bree sat with her head pressed to Chase's chest, his arms around her and his head resting on hers. Adam sat on her other side, his arms wrapped around both of his younger siblings. All three shivered with the cold, trying to use each other's body heat to keep warm for a little longer. They sat in the highest point of the room, on top of a tall table, in order to stay out of the water.

"H-how cold do y-you think it is?" Adam asked, but he wasn't really sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I-it's five below z-zero according to my c-censors." Chase stated, not bothering to lie to his brother as it did them no good.

"Are w-we going to d-die?" Bree asked hesitantly, fear making its way into her stuttering voice.

Adam tightened his grip on his siblings, as if his hold could protect them from anything and Chase wavered, unsure what to say. Because he knew math, and he knew there was a much smaller chance of them making it out of this mess than there was of them not. The math spoke for itself. But how are you supposed to tell your family you're all going to die?

Luckily Adam beat him to it. "Of course we're not going to die Bree. We've survived much worse than this." His voice didn't shake as he tried to put confidence back into his siblings' minds.

"H-how much longer till the w-water covers o-our faces?" Bree asked after a moment.

"An hour, two if we're lucky." Chase told her honestly.

_Forty-five Minutes Later_

The water was up to their knees and all three bionic siblings shook rapidly as hypothermia threatened to take place. Lips blue, skin pale, they sat frozen against each other as they tried to not think about dying.

"All t-those times I-I told you guys I didn't l-like being around you I l-lied. I-I love being a-around you guys." Bree told her brothers softly, breaking the silence that had fallen over the trio. She didn't want to spend her last few moments with her brothers in silence.

"I-I'm sorry I m-made fun of your h-height Chase," Adam told his brother, his teeth chattering, "there's n-no shame in being s-small." He finished causing Bree and Chase to smile.

"I'm s-sorry I couldn't f-figure a way o-out of this. I'm s-sorry I failed you g-guys." Chase apologized softly and Bree pulled away from her brother so she could look at him in the eyes.

"C-Chase don't you dare apologize," She reprimand him harshly, "t-this isn't y-your fault. Even a super genius c-can't do the i-impossible." She told him gently and with sincerity. She then casted her eyes down, staring into the water. "B-besides, if it's anyone f-fault it's m-mine. I'm the o-one who couldn't control m-my bionics." She told him guiltily and Chase brought her closer to him.

"Can we just s-stop playing the b-blame game please? L-let's just agree the i-it was both y-your faults and I-I'm the only one not to b-blame here." Adam joked half-heartedly but it was enough to earn a weak laugh from both his siblings.

"When you p-pictured dying d-did you ever picture this?" Bree asked, curiosity coloring her voice.

"No." Chase answered breathy, "I always t-thought I'd go done in a glorious battle where I s-sacrificed myself for m-millions of people."

"I t-thought I'd died because of s-swallowing something I wasn't supposed to." Adam answered with seriousness and Bree sighed.

"I thought I-I'd die of old age or s-something." She laughed sardonically. "I n-never thought I'd go out l-like this." She added quietly and everything in the room grew quiet.

"A-at least we're together." Chase said and his siblings nodded in agreement, happy to have each other in this no win situation.

_An Hour Later _

The water had traveled up to their chests, covering more of Bree and Chase then of Adam seeing as he was taller.

Bree began to breathe heavily, anxiety beginning to build in her chest. She had thought she was ready to die, that she had prepared herself for this. But she hadn't. How could she?

She began to struggle, trying to get out of the arms of her brothers, who immediately pulled away to look at her and what she was doing. "I-I can't d-d-d-die like this." She told them honestly, beginning to stand up and in cold slushing water. "I-I won't d-d-die without a fight."

"W-what do you suggest?" Chased asked, also standing up to join his sister, prompting Adam to stand as well.

"Do y-you think my s-super speed will w-work for swimming?" She asked Chase and who looked doubtful at the idea.

"I-it's a possibility. But t-there's no guarantee that's g-going to work." Chase told her as he calculated the risks involved.

"I t-think we should t-take the chance, w-we can't just g-give up!" Bree said, looking around for a way out.

"Adam, c-can you use your heat v-vision to make a hole in that w-wall?" Chase asked, deciding that Bree was right. They couldn't go do without a fight.

Adam looked skeptical of the idea, but nodded none the less, his face grim with ideas of the possible outcome.

"O-okay Bree, when Adam blasts a h-hole in the wall, i-it will take seconds for it to pour i-in. You have t-to start swimming as s-soon as the h-hole is made." He instructed his older sister, taking on the role of team leader once again.

Bree nodded, her face determined as she watch Adam step forward and look the wall up and down. Adam chose a spot that Chase pointed out saying that it was the weakest point and after a brief moment of hesitance, he shot his laser vision at it.

It took only a matter of minutes for the hole to become big enough to fit all three siblings through it and it took a second for the hold to start gushing icy cold water into the small space. Bree linked her arms through those of her brothers and took a deep breath, readying herself. She took off at a high speed and it took every bit of self-control she had to not stop and scream out of joy that it worked.

It took them a mere couple of seconds to reach the top, all gasping for air and still shivering violently due to the cold, but all alive.

**AN: There's C! Thanks to **_**88Keys **_**for the idea. They suggested **_**Chill**_**, which inspired this story. Anyway, I want to take you guys for your immense support in this story and I just wanted to take a second to address one thing that was common in a couple of reviews. **

**A lot of you said that Bree was too smart to be abused. Well, speaking from experience being smart has nothing to do with whether or not you can be in an abusive relationship. The fact of the matter is, Vince made Bree feel alone and like she needed him. That's how most abusive relationships are. By cutting her off from her family and friends, he took away her strength. Most people get their strength from their family and feeling all alone makes you do things you normally wouldn't do. So that's my defense of that idea. I also wrote this with the thought of it taking place in season oneish. **

**Anyway, sorry if that sounded mean, it totally wasn't meant to be I just wanted to clarify why I think anyone can be a victim of domestic violence. And that being one doesn't make you stupid or weak. **

**Thanks again! And please keep it coming with the ideas for words! It helps me a lot! Don't forget to hit that little review box!  
**

**~ Grace **


	4. Destruction

**Destruction **[dih-**struhk**-sh_uh_n]

_**noun **_

the act of destroying; to reduce (an object) to useless fragments, a useless form, or remains, as by rending, burning, or dissolving; injure beyond repair or renewal; demolish; ruin; annihilate: _wanton__destruction__of__a__town._

"You destroyed it!" Chase yelled at his sister, holding his project a bit closer to himself as she took a step closer in order to explain herself.

"I'm so sorry Chase!" Bree apologized, guilt pulsing through her body. "It was supposed to be a prank but then-" She tried to explain but was cut off by Chase.

"Just stop! I don't want to hear it! Why do you have to ruin everything?" He asked seriously as his face turned redder.

"Please Chase, it was an accident. I didn't think-" Bree started but was once again cut off by Chase.

"Yeah! You didn't think, just like you never do! I put a lot of time into this project and you ruined it in two seconds!" Chase fumed and Bree faltered, unsure what to say considering she had already said sorry. "I'll be down in the lab trying to fix this mess!" He told her angrily before storming past her and out of the kitchen and to the elevator.

Bree stood in the middle of the kitchen dumb-founded for a minute before being snapped out of her thoughts by Adam.

"Ooh, he's really mad." Adam commented laughing slightly as he ate a bowl of cereal at the countertop.

"It's not funny!" Bree said exasperated as she spun to face your older yet much less mature brother. "I don't think I've ever seen him that mad before." She continued her voice miserable.

"Yeah," Adam remarked drawing out the last part of the word before sighing and throwing his bowl in the sink, "well, good luck with that!" He said cheerily and began to leave the kitchen before being stopped by Bree's hand on his forearm.

"Wait! You have to help me fix this!" Bree pleaded and Adam laughed a little.

"Sorry Bree, you're talking to the wrong dude. If I try to help I'll probably only make things worse." He told her and she sighed, taking her hand off his arm because she knew he was right.

As Adam left Bree slipped onto a stool deep in thought. She really hadn't meant to mess up his project; it was supposed to be a prank. But she was so bad at pranks she supposed it shouldn't have really been too much of a surprise when this one blew up in her face. "Ugh!" She bawled in annoyance. Why was it that when she tried to pull a prank it always ends up bad but when Chase and Adam pull a prank on her everything's all fine and dandy?

The sound of a door slamming made Bree sit up due to reflexes as she watched Chase come storming through the doorway. He was still clearly upset as he made a bee-line for the door. Right when he reached the door, it opened, revealing Leo and quickly backed out of Chase's way, realizing he was in a bad mood.

"Where are you going?" He asked confused.

"I have to go get some new parts." Chase growled out shooting a dirty look in Bree's direction.

"Okay well you have," Leo started but Chase was already out the door before he could finish, "fun with that." Leo finished anyway. Leo cautiously watched the door as he slowly made his way over to Bree. "Okay what's with Mr. Angry Pants?" He asked expectantly and Bree looked down guiltily.

"Imightofsortofsmashedhissciencefairproject." Bree mumbled so quickly Leo couldn't make out a single word.

"Say again?" He asked with a tone that clearly said 'slow it down'.

Bree let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding. "I broke his stupid science fair project." She told her step-brother slowly and Leo's eyes widened.

"You mean the one-"

"Yes." Bree answered quickly already knowing what Leo was going to ask.

"Wow, how'd you manage that?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"It was supposed to be a prank! I really Leoed up." She sighed, burying her head in her arms.

"Yeah, you di- hey!" He stopped mid-sentence as he realized she had just used his name as a verb.

"Ugh!" Bree moaned into her arms as Leo patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Man, it took Chase hours to build that thing, no wonder he's so mad." He commented, not really helping but then again, when did Leo ever really help?

Suddenly Bree perked up, turning to face Leo with a look in her eyes that made Leo nervous. "What are you-" He started.

"You helped Chase with his project right?" She asked excitedly and Leo nodded slowly, not quite sure where the bionic teen was going with this. "So you can help me rebuild it!" She stated happily.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down." He told Bree holding his hands out as if to steady the girl. "I use the word 'help' very loosely. I watched and handed him stuff when he needed it." He explained and Bree sighed.

"Please Leo! You're my only chance to get him to forgive me!" Bree begged taking both of Leo's hand in her own attempting to sway the boy.

Leo hesitated for a moment before relenting. "Okay. Fine. I'll help you." He gave in and his step-sister engulfed him in a hug.

"Yay! Thank you so much Leo!" She cheered and Leo pushed her away.

"Yeah, yeah." He responded as they both slid off the stools of the kitchen and headed down to the lab.

.

.

.

When Chase returned home he was still fuming. He grumbled to himself as he shuffled a large paper bag in his arms as he headed towards the elevator. He was almost all the way there when he was intercepted by Adam.

"Hey little bro, and yes I do mean that literally." Adam greeted him, a smirk firm on his face.

"I don't have time for this Adam." Chase told him annoyed and tried to side-step him but Adam simply stepped back into his way.

"Wow," He whistled, crossing his arms over his chest, "this whole science fair project thing really has you worked up doesn't it?" He asked and Chase rolled his eyes in annoyance while shifting his weight from one side to the other. "What's the big deal?" Adam asked looking down on his brother. "You're a super genius; you can just build another one."

"The big deal is that Bree has no respect for me or for what I do!" Chase told his brother clearly wanting to talk to someone about it.

"Oh lighten up, it was a prank." Adam told his brother seriously. "It's not like we haven't pulled pranks on Bree and have it gone bad." And Chase struggled with what to say because for once Adam had a valid point.

"This is different!" He finally said, placing the brown bag on the counter of the kitchen. "Bree destroyed something I worked so hard on and she doesn't even care!" He huffed trying to defend his emotions.

Adam's face hardened slightly. "She said she was sorry. It sounded to me like she cared. It seems like you were just too pig-headed to see it."

Chase sputtered for two reasons, one Adam had made an observation that he hadn't, and two he used the word pig-headed. "I guess you're right Adam." He finally admitted before thinking about what he had just said. "Wow, never thought I'd say that."

The brothers' conversation was interrupted by a high pitched piercing scream. They both looked around confused.

"That sounded like it was coming from the lab!" Chase told Adam and they both ran quickly for the elevator, heading down to the lab.

They burst through the lab doors to find Bree and Leo in front of Chase's broken project, Leo was looking guilty while Bree had a grimacing look on her face, holding her arms behind her back.

"Are you guys alright?" Adam asked, "We heard your scream Bree."

"That wasn't me that was Leo." Bree told her brothers nodded towards the younger boy.

"What are you guys doing? And why did Leo scream?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

Leo and Bree shared a look before Bree began to talk quickly, not too fast that Chase and Adam couldn't understand her, but fast enough to make them a little dizzy. "Well I thought maybe you'd forgive me if I fixed you project so I kind of roped Leo into help me so he was telling me what to do while I tried to fix it and I had just put the last part on it and Leo pushed to red button to see if it works but my arms was still kind of in the way but hey good news! You're machine works!" She explained in one breath before moving her arm to the front of her body so her brothers could see how it was bent at a strange angle.

"Bree, I don't want to alarm you but I think there might be something wrong with your arm." Adam told his sister seriously and everyone gave him a 'are you serious?' look.

Chase sighed, still upset with his sister but at the moment more concerned. He stepped towards Bree looking at her arm gently and sighing. "Leo, you might want to go get Mr. Davenport, her arm is definitely broken." He told Leo and Leo nodded, running out of the Lab. "Bree, why would you try to fix something you didn't know what it did?" He asked and Bree shifted uncomfortably.

"I just wanted to fix it; I really didn't mean to break it! I'm sorry." She sighed disappointed in herself.

Chase hesitated for a moment before finally relenting at the look on her face. "It's okay. You didn't mean to do it."

Bree considerably perked up, her eyes shining as she looked at Chase. "So you forgive me?" She asked excitedly and Chase smiled.

"Yes I forgive you." He told her and she squealed throwing her good arm around him trying to give him a hug. Chase hugged her back smiling.

"FAMILY HUG!" Adam yelled wrapping his large arms around both his siblings and picking them off the ground swinging them from one side to the other.

"Um Adam?" Chase called out to his brother and received a 'hm' for a response.

"Can't breathe." Bree told him breathily and Adam set his siblings down.

"Right."

They all laughed light-heartedly before Bree turned to Chase.

"So what does you science fair project do anyway?" She asked.

"Oh, it's an automated can crusher."

**AN: There's D for you! Pretty much anyone who suggested a word suggested destruction so here it is! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I know this one isn't quite as much hurt/comfort as my other ones but I wanted to give you guys so variety. Also, if there is a specific situation you want to see just let me know in the review section! Thank you all for being such good readers! See you at E!**

**~ Grace**


	5. Empty

**Empty**[**emp**-tee]

_**adjective**_

containing nothing; having none of the usual or appropriate contents: _an empty bottle_

**~ AN: Just so there are no flames, this one-shot does contain an **_**eating disorder. **_**If you do not want to read that please just click the back button and wait for tomorrows one-shot. Thanks!**

Bree slowly opened her locker, dragging out the action as much as possible. She took her time putting her books away and then closing and locking her locker. She really didn't want to go to lunch. She was on a new diet, one that required her eating a little less food. Every time she went to lunch, however, she had to deal with Chase's constant comments about her eating habits, Adam's jokes about why she wasn't hungry, and Leo's disapproving stares. She was quite honestly sick of it.

So what if she decided to skip one meal a day? That didn't make her unhealthy. It made aware of how much food she was putting into her body. She discovered that counting calories was the best way to maintain her weight. She had already used too many of her calories on breakfast due to Tasha's surprise breakfast buffet. She was afraid if she had refused it would have hurt the older woman's feelings and she didn't want to do that.

Since she had wasted so many calories early in the day, she didn't have any calories to spare for lunch if she wanted to eat dinner, which she did.

Bree sighed, leaning up against her locker as she stared at the dreaded lunchroom before slowly beginning to walk towards it. It was useless trying to skip lunch, her brothers would try to come find her and then drag her to lunch anyway. Besides, she didn't really have anywhere to go at this point. Principal Perry had closed the library for the month because she was using the space for something else. What that something else was Bree had no idea and she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to know.

Bree caught sight of her brothers fairly easy as their table was a little further away from everyone else's. She walked over to them dragging her feet as she went along. She really needed to find friends. She didn't know why she was still eating lunch with her brothers.

"Hey guys." She greeted them trying to sound cheery like she normally was. She pulled out her chair which was next to Leo and Chase and sat down, immediately taking out her phone in order to make herself appear busy.

"Hey." Leo was the only one to greet her seeing as Adam and Chase were currently in an argument about something Bree could only assume was stupid.

"Aren't you going to ask what they're fighting about?" Leo asked, opening up his milk carton as he talked.

"Nope." Bree answered him, putting down her phone so she could take out her water.

"Good call." Leo commended her as she screwed off the cab of the plastic bottle and downed a good half of it.

Bree went back to her phone as Leo intervened him his step-brothers' argument. She scrolled through her tumblr, looking at pictures of girls who were three times skinnier than her. She began to get annoyed as she wallowed in her own self-pity. It just wasn't fair that all these girls were so skinny. She deserved to be just as skinny as them, she had cut down on what she ate, she started only drinking water, and she had begun more intense workouts than before.

Bree was snapped out of her thought by the sound of Chase calling her name.

"What?" She asked, her tone clipped and annoyed.

"Aren't you going to go buy lunch?" He asked and Bree glanced around the room looking for an excuse.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for the line to get shorter." She told him, noting the length of the line for food.

Chase nodded, seeming to accept that answer as normal and Bree returned to her phone.

It wasn't until about ten minutes before lunch ended that Chase noticed his sister still hadn't gotten anything to eat. "Bree," He said, calling attention away from her phone, "if you don't get your lunch now then you're not going to have enough time to eat." He informed, knowing everything since he's the smartest man alive.

Bree hesitated before putting her phone down on the table. "Right." She said, agreeing with him. Something in her voice, however, was off. Chase watched as his sister took five dollars out of her backpack and headed towards the lunch line.

"Do you guys think Bree's acting weird?" Chase asked and Leo and Adam looked up from there mash potato battle.

They both took one look at Bree before looking back at Chase and saying "Nah," with a shrug. They returned their attention to their game of flicking mash potatoes at whoever was close enough as Chase rolled his eyes returning to his lunch.

Bree walked slowly back to the lunch table, the tray in her hands that in actuality only weighed maybe a pound or two felt like the heaviest thing in the world. She silently cursed her brother for being observant, why couldn't he just mind his own business?

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by someone knocking into her causing her to drop her lunch tray. She sighed and knelt down to start picking it up.

"Oops." A high girly voice said from above and Bree didn't even want to look up because she knew who it was. "My bad." Jennifer said, although she didn't sound too sorry in Bree's opinion. "I don't know how I didn't see you there; I mean you practically take up the entire room," She laughed then added "with your presence of course."

Bree could have hit the girl if it didn't mean to she would probably get expelled and never get to come back to school again. She definitely didn't want to go back to her life of spending every day in a dark lab with only her brothers for company.

"You were going to eat all that?" Jennifer taunted, continuing her torment of the bionic girl. "Well I guess some girls just have a _heartier _appetite then others." She said with mock understanding and Bree seriously had to resist the urge to shriek in frustration.

Bree finally stood up from the floor carrying her lunch with her. She didn't give Jennifer the satisfaction of seeing how much she got under Bree's skin. Instead she just carried her blue tray to the trash and emptied it out. She placed the tray on the shelf and gave Jennifer one final glare before returning to her table.

She supposed she should be thanking Jennifer. After all she just gave her the perfect excuse of why she wasn't eating. "Where's your lunch?" Leo asked when she returned to the table and Bree sighed.

"Jennifer knocked into me and it fell on the floor. I don't have any more money so I'm just going to eat when I get home." She lied smoothly.

"Jennifer is so annoying." Chase commented watching the blond bombshell laugh at something a jock said.

"Tell me about it." Bree whispered rolling her eyes.

.

.

.

Bree was running at a speed the challenged even her on a treadmill that Mr. Davenport had built specifically for her. She had been running for about an hour, breathing heavily she turned up the speed one more notch.

Chase and Adam walked through the metal doors of the lab, Adam making a snide remark about Chase's hair and Chase making a witty insult about Adam's intelligence.

Bree could feel the edges of her visions blacking out as she pushed herself harder, she suddenly couldn't keep her footing and tripped, sending her flying against the counter of the lab since she was running at such a high speed.

Adam and Chase ran to their sister's side and she groaned in pain. "Stay with her, I'm going to go get Mr. Davenport." Chase told Adam and he nodded.

"Don't get Mr. Davenport, I'm fine." Bree mumbled blinking her eyes a couple of times while rubbing the back of her head, but it was too late. Chase had already raced upstairs to get their father.

"What happened?" Adam asked his sister with concern on his features. He helped her stand up and then back down into Leo's mission specialist chair.

"I just lost my footing for a second and tripped." Bree told her brother honestly, because technically that was what had happened.

"You tripped?" Adam asked skeptically, "But you never trip." He told her confused and she shrugged.

"I don't really know what happened." She told him, fibbing a little as she was pretty sure she tripped due to the lack of food in her stomach and the speed she was going.

Chase and Mr. Davenport came rushing back into the lab, Donald heading straight for his only daughter.

"Are you alright Bree? What happened?' He asked giving his daughter a quick once over.

"I'm fine, I just lost my footing." She told Mr. Davenport and he look at her strangely.

"Exactly how fast were you going that made you lose your footing?" He asked, crossing his arms like the disapproving father he was.

"I don't know." Bree mumbled prompting him to go over to the treadmill and read its statistics.

"Bree!" He yelled when he caught sight of the treadmill's screen. "That speed is too fast for even you! If you go that speed for too long it can cause your heart to explode! What were you thinking?" He yelled causing the brunette girl to flinch.

"I didn't know, okay? I just wanted to see how fast I could go." She told him and he bit his tongue from making a remark he'd probably regret.

"Just get into your capsule." He told her and Bree shakily stood up, refusing help from both of her brothers as she made her way to her capsule.

She stepped in and closed the door, standing completely still as the capsule checked her vitals.

"Your heart rate is still too high," Mr. Davenport told his daughter through the glass as he pushed a couple of buttons on his high tech countertop computer. "I'm going to give you a sedative, it will make you drowsy but you shouldn't go to sleep." He told her and pushed another couple of buttons. "And you need to eat something after this; your BMI is way lower than it should be." He also informed her, not reading too much into it.

Bree froze as she thought of having to eat. She didn't know how she was going to get out of it with everyone watching her.

As the sedative took place Mr. Davenport turned to Adam and Chase. "I need you two to watch your sister for the next couple of hours. I'm going to be on an important conference call and she's going to be a little, well drugged up. Just make sure she doesn't leave to house, or hurt herself or the house and make sure she gets something to eat." He told them and they nodded Adam seemingly a little excited.

"I bet she'll be way more fun to mess with when she's all drugged up!" Adam whispered to Chase happily and Chase made a face but ignored his older brother.

As Mr. Davenport made his way upstairs, Bree stepped out of her capsule, a far off look on her face. She stumbled around for a minute before Chase finally took pity on her and took her arm leading her to a chair.

"What's going on?" Bree asked, blinking slowly as she looked around confused. "Why is everything so fuzzy?" She added slowly finally settling her eyes on her brothers.

"It's a side-effect from the drugs you're on. Remember, treadmill, heart almost exploding? Chase prompted and Bree looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" She asked drowsily as she tried to stand up only to be pushed back down into the seat by Adam.

"You might want to slow down. You're really hopped up on drugs." Adam told his sister as he pushed her back into her seat.

"But I want to go upstairs!" Bree cried like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Okay, fine you can go upstairs." Chase told her as Adam helped her stand up.

Together they slowly made it to the elevators, then eventually upstairs, and finally to the couch where Bree sat down ungracefully, grabbing the remote. Adam sat next to her, trying to help her figure out what each of the buttons did but confusing her even more. Chase wasn't sure if this was on accident or just a result of Adam messing with her.

"Bree what do you want to eat?" Chase called from the kitchen, peering into the fridge for food.

"I don't want anything to eat." Bree told him in a tone that made her sound like she was shocked he even asked.

"Mr. Davenport said you had to eat something Bree." He told her sighing as she walked closer to the couch.

"I can't eat anything!" Bree told him in an angry yet still drowsy tone.

"Why not?" He asked confused as his sister began to look more and more upset.

"Because I don't want to be fat." Bree told him honestly as she was drugged up and couldn't make sense of the words coming out of her mouth.

Chase did a double take at that sentence as did Adam as he came to sit next to Adam on the couch. "You're not fat Bree." He told her simply hoping this was all just a result from the drugs she was on.

"That's not what Jennifer says." Bree told her brothers simply. "It's okay though! Pretty soon I'll be pretty and skinny!"

"Bree you can't just not eat." Adam told his sister seriously as he turned to face her more.

"Yes I can, it's really easy." Bree told him sweetly, as if she was a child who didn't understand something.

"Since when do you care what Jennifer says?" Chase asked confused, he always thought that Bree just brushed off Jennifer's hurtful comments like the rest of them.

"Since she says is every day." Bree answered sounding tired of the conversation.

"Bree you are in no way fat." Adam told his sister as he looked concernedly at Chase.

Chase felt horrible. How could he, the master of observation, not tell that there was something wrong with his sister? Sure he had noticed her lack of appetite lately, but he always just contributed that to crazy teenage girl hormones.

"Bree, you know you're not fat." Chase told his sister and Bree's eyes welled up with tears.

"Then why does she always tell me I am?" She finally yelled, confused and frustrated with the whole situation, the drugs weren't helping much either.

"Because some people are insecure so they have to pick on people who are better than them. Bree she's just a bully. You can't let what she says hurt you." Chase tells her and Bree sighs, obviously still tired.

"I just want to be liked." She finally confesses softly.

"You're loved by us, and Leo, and Tasha, and Mr. Davenport." Chase tells her matching her volume and Bree smiles a little.

"I guess you're right." She agrees, looking at the faces of her brothers and realizing that maybe she didn't need everyone's approval.

**AN: Okay so first of all, I am sorry for that horrible ending. Honestly, I just didn't know how to end this one but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. So if anyone wants to see an alternate/extended ending just tell me what you want to see and if I like it I'll write it as soon as possible. Anyway! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, you guys are seriously just amazing. Don't forget to click that little button down there and share your thought! **

**~ Grace**


	6. Fertility

**Fertility **[fer-**til**-i-tee]

_**noun**_

the state or quality of being fertile; bearing or capable of bearing offspring

Twenty-two year old Bree Davenport could feel the excitement bursting from her as she raced towards her childhood home. As she reached the front door with a large smile set on her face, she quickly threw it open.

Immediately inside sat Mr. Davenport, Adam and Tasha sitting on the couch watching a movie of some kind.

"Bree, you're home!" Adam called, standing up as he came over to engulf his little sister in a hug and Bree laughed as she hugged him back.

About two years ago, Mr. Davenport had finally accepted the fact that Adam, Bree, and Chase were all adults and needed to start living on their own. Since they were bionic, it was a little harder because Mr. Davenport had to find a place where he could build them capsules to sleep in.

Eventually he found three places relatively close but close enough that they could feel independent. Chase and Bree accepted the offers right away, moving out the next week practically. Adam, however, had a bit of a harder time with moving out. He still hadn't done it, and Bree wondered if he would live in the basement of his father's house forever.

"Bree," Tasha said, pausing the movie they were watching, "What brings you home?" She asked and Bree had to contain herself from squealing loudly.

She didn't do it very well because she squealed anyway. "I'm getting married!" She cried, her face lit up with excitement. "Hayden proposed yesterday at dinner and I said yes and now I'm getting married!" She continued, holding out her hand as proof.

Tasha leaped up off the couch clapping her hands, equally as excited as Bree. "I'm going to go get my wedding magazines that I've been saving for this day!" She told Bree enthusiastically as she practically hopped away and upstairs.

"Bree that's great!" Adam congratulated his sister, once more crushing her in a hug.

Adam liked Hayden. In fact, the entire family liked him. He was kind, but not a push-over and he could make just about anyone laugh. He was intelligent enough that he could have a decent conversation with Chase, but athletic enough that goofing around with Adam wasn't a problem. Leo called him his 'wing-man' because they always seemed to have each other's back. He was the perfect fit for the Davenport family.

Bree looked to Mr. Davenport after Adam had put her down. He had yet to say a single word about the idea, at all. Instead he sat staring forward at the wall as if someone had just sucker punched him.

"Adam could Bree and I have a moment?" He asked quietly, still not looking at either of his kids.

"Yeah. Totally." Adam answered, slowly making his way downstairs to the lab but staring at his father with confusion. He looked to Bree to see if she knew what it was about but she simply shrugged.

"What's wrong Mr. Davenport?" She asked and he didn't look at her still. "Is this just because you're afraid I won't be able to on missions anymore? Because I'm still just as dedicated to this team as I was before." She told her father seriously, choosing to sit on the couch next to him.

"Bree, there's something you have to know before you marry Hayden." Mr. Davenport said, finally turning to look at his daughter, guilt evident on his face.

"What?" Bree asked confused.

"When Douglas created your bionic chip, he installed an extra feature." Mr. Davenport started to explain and Bree opened her mouth to ask what he meant but he held up his hand to stop her. "Bree, you can't have children." He told his only daughter, staring her straight in the eye as she took in the news. "You aren't fertile because at the time Douglas thought it would get in the way of you guys becoming the ultimate military weapon."

Bree stared at him, her mouth agape as she tried to get her brain to make complete thought. She could have children. Her ears were ringing and her head was spinning as she tried to keep calm for the sake of not having a panic attack. If there was one thing she knew it was that Hayden wanted kids. He talked about it before, about starting a family.

Bree could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "How could?" She asked finally, turning to him with hurt and angry in her eyes. "How could you not tell me before?" She screamed at him, standing up as she did so. She paced angrily in front of her father, tears freely streaming down her face. Mr. Davenport sat there, allowing her to yell at him. "Can't you turn it off? Can't you do something?" She asked desperately and Mr. Davenport stood up attempting to comfort his daughter but she moved away from him.

"Bree, there's nothing I can do." He told her simply and she stood there for a minute before dashing out the door.

Bree ran. She ran fast and hard past different cities and part different state lines. When she finally stopped running she had no idea where she was. She just wanted to be away from everyone. She didn't know what she was going to do.

She didn't want to go into a marriage knowing she wasn't going to be able to give her husband what he wants. On the other hand, if she told Hayden he would always look at her differently. He might even not want to get married. She knew how important family was to him.

Sobs racked her body as she sat on the ground with her arms wrapped about her knees. She didn't understand why this was happening to her. Why couldn't she just be normal? Once again having bionics ruined her life. She felt the temptation to rip her chip out and smash it to pieces. The rational side of her knew that was crazy. Besides the fact that it could seriously hurt her, from experience she knew that she would reject it. Still, there was that temptation.

Bree sat alone for a long time, just staring ahead of her, looking at nothing. She could feel her phone vibrating but she didn't bother to pick it up and look at who it was. She knew it was probably her brothers, having heard about the news by now, or Hayden, wondering where she was and why she wasn't answering.

Bree wallowed in self-pity for a minute more before slowly standing up coming to her grim decision. She couldn't hide from it forever. She had to face Hayden and tell him the truth eventually.

Tapping in to her navigation system, Bree turned it back on. She had turned it off because she didn't want to be found by Mr. Davenport before she had sorted out her thoughts. She ran to Hayden's house, getting there in less than three seconds before stopping completely and staring at the door in front of her.

Bree hesitantly raised her fist and knocked once, a part of her hoping that he wouldn't answer. With no luck the door swung open to reveal a worried Hayden.

"Bree!" He called, hugging her as he took in her appearance. "I was so worried. Why weren't you answering my calls?" He asked as he pulled her inside.

"Hayden I have to tell you something." She whispered sadly.

"What is it?" Hayden asked pulling Bree down onto the couch with confusion and worry deep in his features.

"Hayden I can't marry you." Bree told Hayden and Hayden's face turned to heartbreak as he tried to comprehend what he had done wrong. "It's nothing you did. It's me. I'm," She tried to tell him, choking up on the words, "I can't have kids Hayden." She finished trying not to completely break down in front of him.

Hayden sat dumbfounded for a minute before shaking his head. "Well, we can adopt. We can get-" Hayden said, starting to list other options but Bree silenced him by shaking her head.

"Hayden I can't give you what you want. It's not fair. You need to find a girl who can give you a family because we need more Hayden's out there." She told him gently, trying hard not to just say they should adopt and move on.

"But I love you." Hayden whispered softly, taking Bree's hands in his own.

"I love you too," She whispered, tears now freely falling down her face. "That's why you need to take this back." She told him, taking off her engagement ring and placing it in his hand. "I will never forget you." She whispered as she stood up, kissing him softly on the cheek.

She left the house as Hayden stared at the ring in his hand, as if he was staring at a dead dog or a broken dream.

Bree completely broke down when she closed the front door behind her. She ran back to her own house, throwing the door open and throwing herself onto the couch. She sobbed and sobbed until she had tired herself out. With swollen eyes and a heavy heart, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

.

.

.

Adam had called Chase and informed him as to what was going on. They had both agreed to give her a day before going to confront her.

So the next day Adam and Chase found themselves standing on Bree's porch awkwardly. Chase pulled out the key to her house; both he and Adam had been given one in case of an emergency and pushed it into the lock. As he turned the key he heard a faint click and he pushed the door open.

"Bree?" He called softly as he and Adam stepped into the house. He immediately spotted her sleeping on the couch and walked cautiously over to her. He shook her awake, seeing how it was almost one in the afternoon.

Bree stirred and groggily opened her eyes, as she was met by the concern glances of her brothers. "Go away." She groaned, turning away from them and retreating further into the couch.

"Bree come on, we just want to talk." Chase told her, taking a seat beside her head.

"Well I don't want to." She grumbled although it was hardly audible with her face pressed to the cushion.

"I'm sorry this all happened." He told her and she finally sat up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that once again bionics got in the way of me actually having a life. Only this time it took away someone that I really loved." She spit out, clearly frustrated.

Adam took a seat on the other side of her, slowly putting a hand on her back and rubbing soothing circles. Bree's eyes once again watered as she tried to stop herself from crying. She was tired of crying.

"It's not fair." She mumbled, finally leaning into Adam's touch. "It's not fair."

**AN: So that's F for you! I hoped you liked it seeing as I went in a completely different direction than I usually do. This takes place about six years in the future. Thanks to all the reviews and support for this story! It's so awesome to have such great readers! I'm starting a new story soon, so look out for that. Anyway, please leave suggestions and words that you want to see in the future!**

**~ Grace**


	7. Gossip

**Gossip **[**gos**-_uh_ p]

_**noun**_

idle talk or rumor, especially about the personal or private affairs of others: _the__endless__gossip__about__Hollywood__stars_

As Bree walked down the hallway all she could hear was hushed whispers and all she could see was the judgmental stares of people who she didn't even know. At this particular moment, Bree had never been gladder she did not have Chase's bionic hearing. She didn't want to be able to hear what all her classmates were whispering about.

Their bionic secret had been out for about a week now, and since then everyone at school avoided them like the plague. They cleared the hallways as the three siblings walked to their class. Most of the students who were in Bree's classes had moved to a different class, and those who hadn't moved seats to the edge of the classroom, trying to get as far away from the 'freaks' as possible. Even the teachers wanted nothing to do with the bionic siblings.

Mr. Davenport had offered to take them out of school, to have them revert back to the way it was before Leo and Tasha had moved in but all three refused. Bree couldn't stand the thought of losing her freedom she had just gained two years ago, Chase enjoyed school and showing his superiority to the other students, and Adam just didn't want to be alone all day.

But now, Bree wished she could be anywhere but here. She wished that she had taken Mr. Davenport's offer. She wished she had seen S-1 during the mission. She wished that Leo had never found the lab.

There were a lot of things Bree could deal with being superhuman. She could with stand temperatures as high as 140 degrees Fahrenheit and as low as negative forty degrees Fahrenheit. She could break a bone and heal two weeks later as opposed to the average eight weeks. She was immune to practically every disease and a laser that would kill an average person only stunned her temporarily. What she couldn't deal with was with the idea of her and he family being monsters.

As hard as tried to ignore the rumors she heard many of them as she passed people.

"No wonder she was such a freak before."

"Shouldn't she and her brothers be in some high security prison?"

"My mom wants me to transfer schools. She doesn't think it's safe."

"I heard that she and her brothers have to recharge every night."

"Bionic means like robot, right?"

"Her dad's some billionaire inventor. I bet he built her in a lab because he was lonely."

"Can you imagine how many times we could have died because of them?"

"Good to see how much the government cares about their citizens."

"She's not human. None of them are."

And at this particular moment, Bree wishes desperately that she wasn't human. Because if she wasn't then maybe this all wouldn't hurt so much. Maybe if she was the mindless robot everyone thought she was then none of this would matter.

Bree didn't even know how everyone could think they weren't human. They felt the same pain and the same emotions as everyone else. She had a gift. So what? Lots of people have gifts. Why is she so different?

Deep down she knows that answer. People are afraid. Afraid of what they can do, what they might do. No one wants to believe that they are human because then there would be no reason to be so frightened.

As Bree makes her way to lunch that day the students part like they're the red sea and she's Moses. She walks quickly, not wanting to give any of them the satisfaction of getting to stare at her for too long.

Bree sighed in disappointment as she noticed that her lunch table was empty once again. It seemed to be happening more and more often. Leo had stopped eating lunch with them because, since he wasn't bionic, people had taken to picking on him for hanging out with the freaks. He apologized, explaining that he just couldn't take the torment anymore. Adam had begun skipping classes left and right. Goofy or not, he could tell when he wasn't wanted around and he didn't like the feeling. As for Chase, he spent most of his day in the library, trying to avoid everyone and everything. They all just wanted to make it through the day and they all had their own ways of doing it.

Bree pulled out her chair, sitting down in it slowly, trying to ignore all the stares. She brought her backpack to her lap, pulling out the brown paper bag lunch she had packed that morning and placing it on the table. She had stopped buying lunch shortly after she figured out that if she stood in line everyone would simply move out of her way, allowing her to cut everyone. She didn't want to do that and she didn't feel like trying to make people stop doing it.

Bree felt like crying as she unwrapped her sandwich. As hard as she tried she just couldn't get the words of hatred and the evil stares to leave her mind. She could control herself as she felt a lump forming in her throat. She didn't want to cry in front of all these people. She just wanted this day to be over.

What happened next surprised Bree. A girl, possible a junior or a senior, come casually over, taking a seat directly next to Bree. It was the closest she had been to another person besides her family in a long time.

"Hey Bree!" The girl greeted her cheerily.

"Hi?" Bree returned softly, looking at the girl with confusion evident on her face.

"I'm Cathy!" The girl continued, smiling broadly as she leaned up against the table. There was something off about the girl. But Bree couldn't complain, at least someone was interacting with her.

"Bree." Bree introduced and Cathy laughed a high pitched laugh.

"I know silly!" She told Bree like she was stupid. "Everyone knows who you are!" Bree nodded, acknowledging the girl but not quite sure what she should say to it. "I saw you were all alone and I decided to eat lunch with you!"

"Thank you." Bree thanked the girl with honest gratitude.

"So where are your brothers? Adam and Chase?" Cathy asked and Bree shrugged, looking like she would like to know that also.

"I don't know. They haven't been around lately." Bree said, unable to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Oh what a bummer." Cathy commented with fake sadness. Bree felt as if she was almost mocking her. "So I have to ask. How do you guys do what you do?" She asked curiously leaning closer to Bree.

"Um, well we're bionic humans." Bree told her, unsure what more there was to say.

"Well of course silly!" Cathy agreed with a 'duh' tone, "I mean where did you get your bionics? Like were you born with them? Were you made?"

Bree had to refrain from slapping the girl for suggesting she wasn't human. "No. Our father created ships that have special abilities on them and then adapted them to our nervous system." Bree told the girl. She wasn't sure why she was sharing all this with a complete stranger. Perhaps it was the desire to set the record straight. For whatever the reason, Bree felt like she had to explain herself to the blonde idiot.

"Ohhhhh." Cathy drew out as if she understood exactly what Bree meant. "Well I have to go! Catch you later!" Cathy told Bree, standing up and going back to her table.

Bree stared for a minute longer before finally returning to her lunch, trying to forget about her strange encounter with the annoying girl.

.

.

.

It wasn't until lunch the next day that Bree realized her mistake. She was about to take a bite of her sandwich when she heard a familiar high pitched voice speaking loudly.

"She has a chip," it was saying like it knew everything about everyone. "Like a computer. If that's not roboty I don't know what is."

Bree felt her breath caught in her throat as she resisted the urge to scream in frustration. How could she have been so stupid? Obviously whatever she had told Cathy would have ended up twisted and used against her.

No one would ever accept them, no matter what they did.

Dropping her sandwich, Bree took her backpack and swung it over her shoulder; she stood up abruptly, causing many people to flinch. She ran, not using her super speed, but still running fairly fast. Once she was past the front doors of the school, she used her super speed to run to the park, one of her favorite places.

Plopping down onto a park bench, Bree finally allowed tears to leak out of her eyes. She felt so helpless. There was no way that she could fix this. She didn't have the ability to go back in time. She didn't have the ability to erase everyone's memory. She didn't have the power to do anything. She was useless.

She brought her knees to her chest, trying not to sob in such a public place. She really didn't want to get emotional right now in front of everyone. She just wanted everything to go away. She just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up.

How could you be a hero when everyone sees you as a villain?

**AN: Sorry for the short update and the long wait. I'm short on time today and I've been away from the computer all day so I wasn't able to post this as soon as I would have liked. I was visiting my older brother today so I've just been distracted. Anyway, thanks to all the reviews and suggestions. I'm a little disappointed because slowly but surely this story's getting less and less reviews. I don't really know if it's because the stories are getting worst or if people are just forgetting to review. If it is because the stories are going down in quality, please let me know so I can try to fix it. Anyway, please review as usual. I work really hard to get these up within twenty-four hours so I'd really appreciate it if you guys could take the time to review. Thanks so much for the support and let me know about H! Oh and has anyone else had a hard time reading their reviews? For some reason I can't see any of the new ones. If anyone knows what's going on or even a little bit of information about it could you PM me? Thanks!**

**~ Grace**


	8. Hostage

**Hostage **[**hos**-tij]

_**noun **_

a person given or held as security for the fulfillment of certain conditions or terms, promises, etc., by another

"Can we just hurry this up?" Bree asked annoyed, not even bothering to look up from her phone was she texted Caitlin. "I was supposed to meet Caitlin at the mall an hour ago." She complained and Chase rolled his eyes.

"We are almost to the front of the line Bree, just be patient." Chase scolded her and Bree moaned, storing her phone in her back pocket.

"Why couldn't you have just let Adam drop me off first? Then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Bree retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

The three bionic siblings stood in line at the local Bank of America, waiting to cash a check. They had been standing in line for about thirty minutes. Adam was starting to touch everything in sight, Bree had taken to grumbling and groaning the entire time, and Chase was just trying to get through this line so he could be away from his older brother and sister as soon as possible.

"I told you," He said through gritted teeth, "We all have to be here since the check is in all of our names." Chase told Bree once more causing Bree to sigh but go silent.

Last week, Adam, Bree and Chase had saved their neighbors cat from a tree. It was a simply task, one that didn't even require bionics. However, their neighbor, being the billionaire that he was, insisted on paying the teens for their help. Try as they might, Adam, Bree, and Chase were unable to convince him they didn't need to be paid.

"Look guys, I'm Stacey! That girl from chemistry with the bug eyes." Adam joked, holding up two metal spheres to his eyes that were previously on the table beside them as decoration. Bree tried to hide her laugh but it didn't work and Chase looked completely unamused.

"Put those down Adam." Chase scolded and Adam did as he was told, "Just don't touch anything, okay?" He told Adam patronizingly.

"Can't make any promises there." Adam told Chase honestly as he scanned the room for his next toy.

"Next." The teller in front called out and Chase had to refrain from jumping in joy. The trio walked to the teller, Chase pulling out the check as the approached the counter.

"Hi," He greeted her, "We need to get this check cashed." He explained and the teller smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I just need whoever the recipient of the check is to sign to back and then I can get you the money." She elucidated and Chase nodded.

He grabbed a pen from the pen jar sitting on the counter and scribbled out his name. "Adam sign your name," he told Adam, holding out the pen to the boy. Adam also bent over and signed his name before turning to Bree so she could take the pen.

As Bree leaned down to sign her name, a loud popping sound brought her right back up. She turned, along with her brothers, to see four men, all dress in black with ski masked over their face, pointing guns towards them and the rest of the occupants of the bank.

The man who had fired off his gun, pointing it at the ceiling, yelled in a loud gruff voice that might even intimated Spike, "Everybody get down on the ground!" When people didn't move fast enough, he pointed his gun at the security guard and fired, causing the old man to fall to the floor. "Now!" He yelled and everyone in a state of panic scrambled to get on the ground.

Bree quickly got to the ground, pulling her knees in front of her chest as if it was a way to protect herself as she stared at the security guard in horror. There was no doubt in her mind that the man was dead. Adam sat on one side of her with Chase on the other, they huddle together, trying not to appear to calm or too panicked.

"What do we do Chase?" Bree whispered softly, staring at the men with guns around her.

"Nothing. We can't do anything without exposing our bionics. And besides. It's too dangerous. Even we're not immune to bullets." Chase told her, easily slipping into his role of mission leader.

Bree nodded, not minding not being the hero for once. One of the men, not the leader but the biggest one in the group, walked past the three bionic teens, holding open a brown sack bag. "All valuables and phones in the bag." He order them and each scrambled to do what they were told. Adam dropped all the cash in his wallet along with his phone as did Chase and Bree dropped her phone and a beautiful bracelet Mr. Davenport had given her for her birthday last year. She resisted the urge to glare at the man as he passed. She really loved that bracelet.

"Chase, how are we going to get out of here?" Bree asked once she had deemed that the man was far enough away.

"We just have to act the part of good hostages, once we do that-" Chase explained but was cut off by the sound of the leader's voice.

"Well looky here, we got ourselves a couple of talkers." He said, walking causally with his gun over to them.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Chase apologized, a stony look set in his eyes. Bree could tell he was resisting the temptation to jump the man.

"You're right." The man agreed, kneeling down in front of the three of them. "It won't." He suddenly lurched out, grabbing hold of Bree's left arm and pulling her up with him.

"Hey!" Adam shouted, standing up as well causing all the guns to swing and aim directly at him. "Get your hands off my sister!" He growled, unfazed by the amount of guns he was surrounded with.

"She's coming with me over here. There are always those people who want to be heroes. Best way to stop them is to separate them. No one wants to be a hero by themselves." The southern man explained, pulling closer to him and further from Adam.

"She's not going with you anywhere." Adam said to the man with hatred, taking a threatening step towards him and Bree, causing the man to put his gun directly at Bree's head, nuzzling it into her hair.

This prompted Chase to stand, concern from both of his siblings edged into his face. "Adam sit down." He told his older brother in a hushed tone.

Adam remained unmoved and still starring menacingly at the leader of the robbers. "Adam." Chase hissed, putting his hand on Adam's forearm. "You are going to get us all killed." He told the boy.

"Might want to listen to the kid." The southern man suggested.

Adam slowly sat back down with his brother, never taking his eyes off Bree. "If you threaten him he will shoot her Adam. Just stand down." Chase whispered to his brother as the southern man backed away, taking a fearful Bree with him.

"How can you just sit there when Bree's life is in danger?" Adam asked darkly, turning on his brother.

"Because I don't want to get her killed." He told Adam without missing a beat. "I'm worried about her too. I want to kill this guy right now just as much as you do. But we need to let the police handle it." Chase told his brother and Adam seemed to calm down slightly.

"Listen up," The leader called out to everyone in the bank, pushing Bree into a chair so he could keep an eye on her. "This is how it's going to work. These men are going to come around and zip tie your hands together. Resist and they will shoot you. After that we're all going to sit here until I get what I want." He told everyone and no one made a move to challenge him. Grinning, he turned back to Bree, pulling out a zip tie.

Bree stared up at him, unsure what to do or say. A part of her wanted to kick him, but the reasonable part of her told her to just hold out her hands. So, listening to the part that she decided wouldn't get her killed, she held out her hands, glancing away from the man.

"No can do sweetheart." The man told her and she looked at him confused, "You're going to be my example. Stand up." He commanded her and she did so slowly. "Now turn around." He told her she glanced up, confused and scared. "I said turn around!" He told her louder now and she spun, confused and scared.

He grabbed her arms and pulled them together behind her back before zip tying her wrist together way too tight. Once he was done he spun her back around, pushing her into the chair again.

"You might want to get comfortable sweetheart." He told her, leaning in too close. "We're going to be here for a while."

.

.

.

Bree shifted uncomfortably for the fifth time today. She just wanted this entire day to be over and her to be safe and warm in her capsule. She wished she was with her brothers. She wanted to be by them so she wouldn't have to feel so alone.

The leader had taken a liking to her, that's the most that Bree could guess because he continuously talked to her and messed with her. Bree didn't know what she did to deserve this. Why did she have to be singled out by this man?

The shrill sound of the phone ringing echoed off the silent walls of the bank and Bree knew it was the police. They had been calling every half an hour trying to negotiate. The leader, he had told Bree to call him Sam, had refused every offer they had made. She was beginning to lose hope of this situation ever being over.

"What?" Sam snapped as he answered the phone. There was a pause before Sam spoke anymore. "I'll make you a deal buddy," Sam said finally and Bree perked up considerably. "I'll release all the hostages except one for four things. One for food, we're all a little hungry in here. Another for a quarter of a million dollars, my crew does not come cheap. The next for a plain unmarked bus. And the rest I'll release when the state makes a formal statement admitting that they murder my wife." He told the police, spitting out the last part before slamming the phone down.

"Sorry honey, I can't release you. You're kind of like my meal ticket. But don't worry, I like you. You got spunk. I won't kill you. Just keep you around. Like a pet." Sam said charmingly, turning to Bree and Bree stopped breathing for a moment.

He wasn't going to release her. She realized that now. She could have guessed earlier, but she just didn't want to believe it. She had seen cop shows. She knew how bank robberies worked. They needed at least one hostage left so they could get away, a human shield so to speak. She just didn't know why it had to be her.

"If I'm never going to see my brothers again, can I at least say goodbye to them now?" Bree asked, tears beginning to blur her vision. Sam thought about it for a moment before waving his gun motioning her to go ahead.

Bree shakily stood and walked slowly over to her brother as to not startle anyone.

"Bree!" Adam cried in delight. He lifted his arms which were zip tied in front of him and pulled them down around Bree, engulfing her in a hug that she couldn't return seeing as her hands were behind her back.

Adam pulled back, allowing his sister to breath and for Chase to check her over. "Are you okay?" Chase asked and Bree nodded carefully, trying not to cry. "Bree?" Chase asked, always being able to tell when she was upset. He carefully placed his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked and she finally broke down leaning into her younger brother soaking his shirt with tears.

"He's going to let everyone go but me!" She cried, and while it was muffed, Chase and Adam both understand what she was saying perfectly.

"What?" Adam yelled a little too loudly as he attracted the attention of those around him.

"Bree we won't let that happen." Chase promised seriously, wishing he could comfort his sister in a normal way as opposed to just letting her lean into him.

"But what can we do?" Bree sniffled. "You said it yourself, it's too dangerous and we can't expose our bionics."

"We don't have to." Chase concluded, thinking about their options carefully, "Knowing martial arts like we do isn't unheard of. We can use that and secretly use whatever bionics we can. Adam can use his strength as long as he doesn't lift anything too heavy up. Bree, you can use your vocal manipulation, Perry didn't seem to think too much into it. And I can use my molecular kinesis as long as I don't make it obvious that I am." Chase explained to his siblings and they looked at him unsurely. "I know it's a risk. But I'm not leaving here without Bree."

Adam's face turned from unsure to set in stone. "I'm not either." He agreed.

Bree nodded. "I'd rather die with you guys right here, right now then go with them." Bree told her brothers in a determine voice.

They stared at each other, determination dead set in their eyes. They grew up together. They saved the world together. They came in together. They were either going out together or they were going down together.

**AN: Okay so I know you all are going to hate me for leaving you hanging at the end of this, but I have a good reason. So there is a new poll of my profile that you goes should go check out. It asked which one-shot you want extended. Whichever wins, I will write an extended version for. Which is why this one-shot is left like this. If this one gets voted for, then I will have something to write about. Thank you all so much for reviewing and sharing your ideas of how to make my one-shots better. It helps me become a better writer when you guys give me helpful critics. Anyway, please review and go vote! Also let me know what you want to see for I!**


	9. Hostage Extend Version

**Hostage Extended Version**

**Hostage **[**hos**-tij]

_**noun **_

a person given or held as security for the fulfillment of certain conditions or terms, promises, etc., by another

Adam, Bree and Chase waited till the robber who was pacing in front of the moved further up the aisle before Chase turned to his brother and nodded. Adam twisted so he was somewhat facing the away from everyone else before using his heat vision to burn off his zip tie. It took less than a second for the flimsy plastic to fall to the floor, causing all three teenagers to silently cheer. Adam turned to Chase, also burning off the zip ties around his wrist. Lastly he turned to Bree, who shifted slightly in front of him, blocking him from the views of others. Adam once again scorched the plastic from her wrist, watching it fall to the ground.

"Bree," He gasped as Bree brought her hands to the front of her so she could rub her wrist. "Your wrists are bleeding." He told her with concern in his eyes.

"I know. That jerk over there put them on way too tight." She complained, sending a quick glare Sam's way.

"I'll kill him." Adam threatened, his eyes flashing red dangerously. Bree put a hand on Adam's chest trying to steady him.

"No, you won't." She told him and he sighed, settling back down because he knew she was right.

"Okay guys, just stick to the plan and everything should go fine." Chase told his siblings and they nodded.

"If this thing doesn't end well, I just want you guys to know-" Bree started but Adam interrupted her.

"Shut up Bree. Nothing's going to happen." He told her and Bree smiled sadly at his confidence.

The three needed no words as they consumed each other in a group hug. They hung tightly to each other, none wanting to let go. As they pulled away, Bree wiped the unshed tears from her eyes, putting on her game face.

"We can do this." Adam told his younger siblings, thrusting his hand into the middle.

Chase smiled before also putting his hand in the middle on top of Adam's. Bree nodded, placing her hand on top of Chase's before they all pulled back.

"Sam's coming." Chase told Bree and Bree quickly put her arms behind her back to give the illusion she was still tied up.

"Time's up Princess." Sam told Bree, reaching down to pull her up. She willingly stood with him, and with one finally encouraging glance from her brother, she pulled herself from his grasp and kicked him hard in the stomach.

He groaned in surprise, bending over at the waist and clutching his stomach.

"You bitch!" He spit, finally straightening his spine. He launched himself towards her only to have her step out of the way and he stumbled into Adam, who picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"No one touches my sister." Adam growled, bringing the man closer to him. Sam reached for his gun, which was behind his back tucked into the back of his jeans.

"I don't think so." Chase told the man, grabbing the gun before he could.

Chase held the cold metal in his hand, trying to figure out what to do with it. He sure didn't want to hold it, but he knew if he put it down it would eventually come back to Sam. So he did the only thing he could think of, he emptied the gun of all its bullets, spilling the on the counter ironically right next to the check. He then threw the gun behind the counter, praying it would stay there.

When Chase turned around next, he saw Sam go flying across the room and Bree fighting three men. She was losing without the use of her bionics. Chase ran to intercept a punch that was aimed towards Bree's neck. They fought skillfully beside each other, delivering powerful kicks and punches while dodging the blows that were directed at them. Chase briefly made eye contact with Adam, telling him to continue on with the plan.

As Bree and Chase distracted the men as best they could, Adam appeared behind one of them, quickly snatching the gun from him. The three teenagers knew that as soon as these men had no guns, they were powerless. Now, two out of four were gun less.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the other two men figured out what they were doing, pulling their guns into their hands and pointing it towards Bree and Chase as Adam threw the other gun under one of the bank member's desk.

Bree felt a hand grip her hair and pull of her backwards. Tears filled her eyes are the sharp pain as she cried out, causing Chase to look back. Sam had returned with a bloody nose and an evil look in his eyes. When Bree got close enough to him, Sam wrapped his meaty arm around her throat immobilizing her.

"If you think we're leaving without Bree then you're even stupider than you look." Chase told the man standing tensely in front of him as he knew there were two guns pointed at his back.

"I think you're going to do whatever I say in order to keep yourselves alive." Sam told him before spitting out blood that Adam caused.

"I'd rather die knowing I did everything I could to save my sister than live knowing she's with anyone like you." Chase told the man, taking a step forward. His bionic hearing, being the cursed blessing that it was, alerted him to the fact that the two guns pointed at his back had just had the safety clicked off.

"Really?" Sam asked, and then looked past Chase at his crew. "Josh, give me your gun." Sam ordered and Josh, the smallest of the group of bandits, did so grudgingly, not wanting to be defenseless against the obviously skilled group of teens.

Sam cocked the gun, waving it around causing anyone who was in its path to flinch. "Well, can you live with the fact you just caused me to do this?" Sam asked putting the gun directly at Bree's shoulder and firing.

It was too fast for anyone to do anything so Chase and Adam just had to watch horrified as Bree screamed in pain. The bullet drove right through her shoulder, causing her shirt to begin to be soaked with a dark red substance.

Chase yearned to run to his sister, but he was afraid of Sam shooting her again. This was so not part of the plan.

Adam felt his breath caught in his throat as his mind raced with what he should do. A large part of him just wanted to charge at the man and get his little sister back. He restrained himself though, knowing it'd be too dangerous for all three of them.

Bree had never felt this much pain before. Sure she had broken her arm once, and she had gotten hurt here and there during training, but this was nothing like that. This was a burning smearing pain in her left shoulder that made her feel like she was on fire. She just wanted to collapse from the pain and she probably would have if it wasn't for Sam's arm around her neck.

"Now here's what's going to happen." She vaguely heard Sam instruct her brothers through the blood rushing in her ears. "You are going to go and get my gun. Then, you're going to be a good little boy and sit down with your brother. Then I'm going to leave with your sister and you can be happy knowing I didn't kill your entire family." Sam told him and Bree shuttered involuntarily.

"Why Bree?" Chase asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. "She's a teenage girl. She's obviously not that easy to control and she definitely isn't the nicest person in this bank. Why would you take her?"

Sam looked put off by the question, although Chase was pleased to see he didn't look annoyed at him. "She reminds me of my wife." He finally said, taking a long look at Bree. "She could be her daughter." He laughed, somewhat madly in Chase's opinion.

Chase saw he's opportunity. Sam's weakness was obviously his wife. If he could get a little more information out of him, Chase believed that he could use it to his advantage.

"Where is your wife?" Chase asked, trying to sound like he was a friend and not a foe.

"They killed her." Sam snarled his face growing dark with anger.

"Who?"

"They did! The government! They took her away from me because she was sick and they thought her cells could help cure the disease but they killed her! I never got to see her again! I never got to say goodbye." Sam finished softly, his grip on Bree softening slightly.

Adam grew angry as he watched Chase converse with Sam. He didn't understand what Chase was doing! Could he see that this man was ripping apart his family? How could he speak to him so kindly? All Adam wanted to do was rip the man's face off.

Chase as casually as he could used his molecular kinesis to turn Sam's gun's safety on. He did the same with the man behind him and tried to make eye contact with Bree as Sam wallowed in his story.

Bree's eyes connected with Chase and Chase nodded ever so slightly that if you had blinked you would have missed it. Bree, hoping Adam was paying attention, set phase three of their plan into motion. Quickly and powerfully as she could, Bree kicked her leg out behind her, hitting Sam hard in the groin. Sam moaned and Bree quickly grabbed his gun with her good arm, running as fast as she could without using her super speed towards Chase.

She practically collapsed against him, her adrenaline wearing off as she felt the full effects of being shot hit her like a train. She breathed heavily trying to support her own weight as everything around her turned fuzzy. She was loosely aware of Chase taking the gun from her hands and wrapping his arm around her waist trying to keep her upright.

As soon as Adam saw Bree kick Sam, he automatically went into action. He quickly took of the only guy with a gun, punching him once as the man stumbled to turn off his safety and then pulling the gun from his grasp, he pointed it at the three men, who all immediately raised their hands above their heads.

Chase also raised his gun, aiming it directly at Sam's head, Sam merely laughed when he saw the boy with the gun in his hand.

"You're not going to shot me boy." Sam challenged Chase and Chase cocked the gun.

"Go ahead. Test me." He told Sam and Sam grudgingly stood down.

"Everybody! Get out of here!" Chase called to the other hostages and everyone who had previously been watching the situation with fear clambered to their feet and rushed out the front doors.

One man, who was a little younger than Mr. Davenport with a military haircut walked over to Chase carefully. "You need to take care of your sister." He told Chase and held out his hand for the gun. "I'll take over for you. Get her to an ambulance." He told Chase and then turned to Adam, "Both of you."

Chase nodded, accepting the man's help as he placed the gun in his hand. Adam slowly walked to Chase and Bree, never putting the gun down until he reach the man and placed it in his other hand.

"Thank you." Chase thanked the man as Adam took Bree from Chase.

Just as they had promised, they came in together and they went out together.

.

.

.

Adam and Chase didn't take Bree to the hospital. They knew it was too dangerous and that right now that best place for her was at the lab.

Mr. Davenport freaked when he saw his only daughter being supported by his oldest son. The three explained the day's events; Mr. Davenport's face grew grimmer as the story continued.

In the end, all Mr. Davenport could do for Bree was put her in her capsule and allow the capsule to disinfect the wound before he wrapped it. He told the boys that she would be fine. It would just take some time.

A week had passed since the incident, the only remind of it ever even happening was Bree's arm in a sling.

So far, none of the bionic teens had shown any type of PTSD or any reaction from the near death experience at all. Mr. Davenport wondered if maybe that wasn't such a good sign, but he was too happy with the fact that his children were okay to be concerned with it.

Chase stepped out of his capsule early in the morning. It was earlier than he normally woke up, but he just couldn't bring himself to sleep. He sat down in the chair, trying to collect his thoughts. He hadn't been the same since the bank robbery. None of them had really. They were good at hiding it, even from themselves.

Bree couldn't stop herself from glancing at her brothers every five minutes just to make sure they were still there. She was terrified of being alone. Adam refused to let any come too close to his siblings, keeping them within arms-reach at all times. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to protect them. Chase just kept thinking about what would have happened if they had come home without Bree. He would look at her capsule sometimes when it was empty and imagine it empty all the time. The thought made him cringe.

Chase looked up at the whooshing sound of a capsule door opening and found Bree pulling up a chair next to him. "Hey." She whispered quietly as to not awake Adam.

"Hey." Chase returned at equal volume, unable to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"What's wrong Chase?" She asked quietly and Chase shifted uncomfortable.

"I just can't stop thinking about what would have happened if we failed." Chase admitted softly and he felt Bree's good arm wrapping around him.

"It doesn't matter Chase. We did and we're all okay now." She told him, trying to ease his mind but Chase struggled out of her grip.

"But it does matter!" He cried a bit too loudly. "We could have lost you forever Bree. You could have been stuck with that mad man forever!" He told her and Bree shushed him.

"No she couldn't have." Adam's voice rang out as he stepped out of his capsule causing both teens to jump before calming down. "Even if he did somehow get to Bree, we would have rescued her. We always come for each other." Adam told his younger brother and Chase thought about his words carefully.

"I guess we do."

**AN: Here it is by popular demand, Hostage Extend! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it and please leave some suggestions for I! Don't forget to review! **

**~ Grace **


	10. Isolation

**Isolation **[ahy-s_uh_-**ley**-sh_uh_ n, is-_uh_-]

_**noun**_

to set or place apart; detach or separate so as to be alone

Bree sat with her knees to her chest, staring unblinkingly at the plain white wall in front of her. She had her back pressed to the wall behind her, supporting her weight as she was unable to support it herself. She wore white cotton pants and a white cotton shirt. She had no shoes on. They had taken away her shoes when she threw them at the man who brought her food twice a day.

Bree hadn't seen color in three months. That's how long she had been sitting in this room. Three long months. It felt more like three years. The hours and days all blurred together as she had no sense of time. She hadn't moved from her spot since week two in hell. She thought maybe it was her way of rebelling. Her way of saying that they can't make her do anything. But deep down, she knew that they had won. She was so broken she couldn't function.

She hadn't heard any sound in those three months either. The man who brought her food didn't speak to her and she didn't speak to him. The woman who checked her vitals every week didn't speak to her either. No one did. Who would want to speak to the freak?

Most importantly, Bree hadn't seen her brothers, or any member of her family, in over three months. As soon as they had gotten to the facility, they separated the Bree from her brothers as a way to control them. She wasn't sure what happened to them after that. She wasn't sure if they were even alive.

To be fair though, she wasn't sure if she was even alive. Sure she was breathing and she had a pulse, but hadn't moved or spoken to anyone in the entire time she's been here. Her mind was blank, she found that it was easiest to ignore and forget about everything rather than thinking too hard about any of it. She was barely even eating. Her eyes were sunken into her skull and her checks were hallowed. Malnourished. That's what Bree had heard her nurse tell one of the doctors as she was leaving Bree's cell. They began giving her more food, but it didn't do any good. She refused to eat it.

She supposed she should be happy that she had no use of her bionics in this room. She had been out of her capsule for so long she was sure she'd be bouncing off the walls all day. It didn't make her happy though. Instead she felt naked without her bionics. She felt like someone had stripped her of a part of her.

Bree had thought about killing herself. It was an appealing thought. She couldn't stand living anymore and it would show the stupid government officials that they didn't own her, she owned herself. She could never bring herself to do it though. Every time she got close, she ended up thinking about her brothers. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving them behind with these monsters. She didn't know if she would ever see them again, but even the slightest chance of possible seeing them was enough for her to stop.

It was the third day of the fourth month when everything changed.

"Subject B, please come with us." A woman told her as her and two other men stepped into her white prison. Bree ignored them, staring straight ahead. Her mind couldn't keep up with what was happening.

"Subject B!" The woman called again and Bree still remained unmoved in her same corner.

"She's lost it." One of the men whispered to the lady. "She hasn't moved in the last three months, I don't think she can even understand us anymore."

The lady looked at Bree, studying the young girl carefully. "Get her to stand up and help her out of the room." She instructed the two men, who nodded and then carefully approached Bree.

Bree could feel herself being forced to her feet without her permission. She wasn't sure if she should scream or just stay silent. She didn't have the energy to scream so she had to settle for the latter as she allowed the guards to push her out of the familiar white room.

Bree followed the woman down a dark hallway, still staring straight ahead as she did not want to know the rest of this place. They rounded quite a few corners before finally coming to a large open space where eight other people stood.

"Bree!" Someone called out and in the back of Bree's mind she realized that she recognized the voice from somewhere. She just couldn't figure out from where.

The person who had called to her tried to take a step towards her but was stopped by one of the guards.

"What do you want?" Another voice growled out, also sounding so familiar that Bree almost looked in his direction. Almost.

"You'll be pleased to know," The woman who had come to Bree's room started, "that the US government has deemed you three not a threat and you will be returned to your family immediately." She told them and Bree's mind raced trying to process the information.

She didn't understand what was happening. Was this a joke? A cruel trick? Was she dreaming perhaps? She knew these people. They were cold and unfeeling. They couldn't possible feel enough empathy to actually let them go.

It wasn't until Bree felt herself being engulfed in a hug that her mind finally registered where she had heard those two voices from before. It was her brothers. Her brothers where here and they were hugging her.

Adam didn't want to let go of his siblings. He never wanted to let them go again. He kept one hand on Chase's shoulder and his other arm wrapped around Bree's waist the entire time they were being transported home. And even when they got home Adam refused to let his siblings out of his sight for even a second afraid that they might disappear and he would wake up in his white room again.

.

.

.

Mr. Davenport noticed the differences in his children almost immediately. Adam had grown overly protective of his younger sister and his younger brother. He would never let them out of his sight for even a minute. If one of them left to go to another room, Adam would follow dragging the other sibling along with him. He refused to leave them alone for even a second.

Chase had grown angry. He snapped at almost everyone for almost everything. He would often storm off after someone said something or did something to make him upset. He would grow annoyed talking to people and he was over all just rude. It was like Spike was out all the time.

It was Bree that Mr. Davenport was most worried about though. His only daughter just sat and stared all day. She didn't watch TV, or talk about boys, or even quarrel with her brothers. She just sat and stared. She hadn't spoken since she had gotten home. Mr. Davenport hadn't heard her voice in well over four months. She didn't eat as much as she normally did and she would get uncomfortable around too many people. It was like she wasn't even Bree anymore.

The three bionic siblings sat in the lab as they normally did now a day. Chase stood at the desk trying to get some new invention to work and appearing to be failing miserably. Adam sat in front of Bree, trying to coax her into talking to him.

"Bree, come on. It's been two weeks. You can't stay silent forever." He told his sister and she just blinked, almost as if she wasn't listening. "Bree please. I can't take this anymore!" Adam pleaded and Bree still remained unmoving.

Chase groaned as the project in front him fell apart and glared at his siblings. "Will you shut up Adam?" He growled out, obviously annoyed. "Bree's obviously never going to respond to anything again so why don't you just give up?" He asked angrily.

"I'm not going to give up because she's our sister." Adam told the younger boy, rage also seeping into his voice.

"Well she's a hopeless case. She's basically brain dead." Chase said and Adam stood up taking a threatening step towards his brother.

"What did you just say?" He asked dangerously.

Chase didn't even hesitate before answering, "I said she's brain dead."

"You better take that back before I make you eat your words." Adam threatened and Chase rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm not going to take back something that's true." Chase told his brother crossing his over his chest.

Chase didn't expect Adam to actually attack him but the next thing he knew he was on the ground with Adam. His fighting instincts had kicked in as he pushed Adam off of him and rolled out of the way. They fought in a way that no two brothers should ever fight.

Chase, trying as he could, could not get the upper hand over Adam. He eventually found himself on the floor with Adam on top of him, his fist millimeters away from his face.

"Stop!" Bree's voice called out as she intercepted Adam's punch. Both Adam and Chase looked up to find their sister standing in a defeated position with unshed tears in her eyes and Adam's fist in her hand.

Adam immediately rolled off his brother, partly so he could get to his sister but more so because he had just figured out what he was about to do.

Adam and Chase both scrambled to their feet, looking at their sister in amazement. "Bree!" Adam said in relief, crushing her in a hug before setting her down.

"We can't let them do this to us anymore." Bree told her brothers as she slumped into a chair. "Even when we're at home their still in control of our lives." She said, her voice close to monotone.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked after a minute taking a seat beside her.

"I mean that they changed us! They might have well have killed us because we're not who we were before. I've never seen you so angry before Chase. And Adam I've never seen you so afraid before. It's like you think we're going to just disappear. And I," Bree paused, trying to figure out how to explain how she felt. "They made me feel like I was insane. They made me want to die for a while." She admitted softly before letting her eyes harden with determination. "If we keep acting this way then we're letting them win. I don't want them to win. Do you guys?" She asked and Chase and Adam looked down in thought. They wanted to be themselves again. They just didn't know how.

"No, I don't." Chase finally said, answering Bree's question.

"But what do we do?" Adam asked looking at his two siblings dejectedly. "I am scared. I don't want to lose you guys again."

"We just have to try. We have to take control of our lives again."

**AN: Sorry for the sucky ending. I was having a hard time of how to end this. Anyway, this is AU from season three finale. Obviously the kids got captured by the government. Anyway, please review and tell me what you want to hear for J! Thanks so much for all the support! I still can't believe I've reached one-hundred reviews! I'm so excited! Thanks guys! **

**~ Grace**


	11. Jailbird

**Jailbird **[**jeyl**-burd]

_**noun**_

a person who is or has been confined in jail; convict or ex-convict.

"Okay, so I've taken out all your chips so I can try to fix some of the glitches you guys have been having lately, which means that you are all capsule bound for the next twenty-four hours." Mr. Davenport told the three bionic siblings who all groaned in response.

"Wait, why are they capsule bound?" Leo asked confused from his mission specialist desk.

"Their chips protect them from disease, making them practically immune to everything. But when you take away their chips, they have no immune system because their bodies haven't been sick ever." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Our capsules are basically like a germ-free environment." Chase continued.

"I personally think it's ridiculous." Bree put in, crossing her arms over her chest like a teenage girl would. "We've never gotten sick before." She complained.

"That's because you guys have always been in your capsules during this time before." Mr. Davenport replied smugly before ushering each of his kids into their respective capsules.

He walked back over to the cyber desk, pressing a few buttons before the room flashed red lights and an overhead voice called out "Lockdown Engaged."

Mr. Davenport sighed before turning to Leo. "I have to go to the electronic store, no matter what they say or do, do not press this button right here," He said, pointing to a large red button, "It lets them out of their capsules and then even the common cold can kill them."

"You got it Big D!" Leo assured his step-father and Mr. Davenport looked apprehensive. He paused for a moment before finally decided that he had to go to the electronic store and trust Leo.

It took seconds after Mr. Davenport was gone for Bree to begin prompting Leo to open up their capsules.

"Come on Leo!" Bree begged, pressing herself up against the glass of her capsule trying to open it up. "I have a date with Owen! Do you want me to be alone for rest of my life?" She asked seriously.

Before Leo could answer, Adam cheerily responded, "You won't be alone Bree! You'll have us for the rest of your life!"

Bree sent a pleading look to Leo. "Leo, if you have any humanity in you, you will open this capsule door and save me from a future with these two dib wads." She told him earnestly, trying to use her puppy dog eyes from a distance.

"Sorry Bree. Big D trusted me with this and I'm not going to screw this up." He told her and all three siblings laughed loudly.

"You are kidding right?" Chase asked when Leo sent them all an undignified look. "Leo, you somehow manage to single handedly ruin everything you touch."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not going to touch anything isn't it." Leo snapped back sarcastically and walked back to his mission specialist desk.

"Well, I have to go to the bathroom." Bree complained, crossing her arms and Leo stood up moving to let Bree out of her capsule.

"Wait, don't fall for that. Bree always has to go to the bathroom when we're on lockdown." Chase told Leo, who paused in his movement. "You let her out and you want see her for a couple of hours."

"Ugh!" Bree groaned miserably as Leo sat back down. "This is so boring. Mr. Davenport should at least consider putting a TV in here." She suggested as she leaned against the cool glass of her capsule.

"Oh! And a mini fridge!" Adam added and Bree sent him an annoyed look.

"Why don't you just let us out? Then you can say you didn't mess anything up, you did it on purpose." Bree suggested and Leo shot her a look that said nice try. She sighed, almost giving up before developing one last smirk on her face. "Leo," She called out, working hard to make her voice said tried and hot, "it's really hot in my capsule can you turn on the fan?" She asked and Leo looked at her suspiciously.

"What?" She asked, seemingly outraged that he was so apprehensive of her behavior. "If I'm going to be in a capsule all day I'd at least like to be comfortable."

Leo sighed and got up, walking over to the cyber desk. "Fine, how do I turn on your fan?" He asked, looking at the vast number of buttons on the desk that he didn't know what they did.

"All you have to do is press the black button in the middle and then press the blue button in the third row down." She told him simply, trying extremely hard not to let her face so how much she was anxiously awaiting for Leo to press the button.

"Wait a second," Chase whispered quietly to himself, finally registering what buttons Bree had asked Leo to push. "Wait Leo don't press-" It was too late to warn Leo that Bree had just had him unlock her capsule as Leo pressed the blue button.

A whooshing sound filled the air as the doors of the three capsules swung open and Bree gladly stepped out.

"Bree get back in your capsule." Chase told her, using the 'you're being stupid' tone he loved to use.

"Um, how about you stop getting in my business." Bree suggested annoyed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Leo rushed up to Bree, trying to push the girl, very unsuccessfully into her capsule. "I could use a little help here!" He called out and Chase and Adam sighed, also stepping out of their capsule.

"See you guys later!" Bree called and started to run before realizing she wasn't super speeding away.

Chase laughed as he stepped closer to her. "Awh, did little Bee-Bee forget that she didn't have any bionics right now?" Chase asked in a patronizing tone causing Bree to stick her tongue out at him.

"Whatever, I'm pretty sure I'm still faster than you!" Bree challenged and began to run towards the elevator.

"Get her!" Leo called as Bree stepped onto the elevator. The three boys reached it just as the doors were closing on Bree's smug face.

"What do we do now? Big D's going to kill me!" Leo stressed as he paced in front of the elevator waiting for it to open again.

"I got it! We move to Mexico and change our names. Chase can be Maria Gonzalez!" Adam suggested seriously nodding his head while he tried to work out the details.

"Or we can just stop the elevator." Chase suggested staring incredulously at Adam.

"Do it!" Leo yelled, gripping Chase's shoulders and shaking him, "Do it now!"

The three ran to the cyber desk and Adam and Leo watched as Chase pressed a couple of buttons causing the elevator to stop.

Bree let out a yelp as the elevator shook beneath her and came to a halt. "What did you bozos do?" She called down the shaft.

"You're not going to leave that elevator until you agree to stay in your capsule." Chase called up and Bree yelled in frustration.

"Why do you guys always have to ruin my life?!" Bree yelled in frustration.

"Duh, because it's fun!" Adam told her acting as if she was stupid.

"Just let me out!" Bree cried in frustration.

"I don't know, this is enjoyable." Chase laughed.

"You know what's going to be enjoyable?" Bree asked, narrowing her eyes in spite of the fact that they couldn't see her through the metal doors. "Killing you once I get out of here!"

"You mean if you get out of there." Chase corrected her and Bree made a rude sound.

"Why couldn't I have just had a sister?" Bree asked, looking up at the sky as she did. She hit the open doors button a couple of times trying to get it open and the sound of a door slamming find the room.

"Big D's home! Bring her down! Quickly!" Leo cried, running over to the cyber desk.

"Okay, calm down." Chase told Leo, pressing a couple a buttons and allowing the elevator to lower.

As the doors opened, Leo grabbed Bree's leading her to her capsule and pushing her into it.

"Hurry up, get in your capsules!" He called to Adam and Chase, who but did as they were told, their doors closing right as Mr. Davenport came walking in.

"How'd it go?" He asked Leo and Leo smiled nervously.

"They haven't been out of their capsules at all!" Leo promised and Mr. Davenport smiled.

"Good!" He said, turning to put things on the cyber desk.

Right as he took out the first item, Bree sneezed, Adam coughed, and Chase hiccupped.

Mr. Davenport turned to Leo and growled, "Leo!"

**AN: Sorry that this is short and not my best work. I tried to make it more light hearted then I normally do but I don't really know how this turned out. Tomorrows will be better I promise! Thanks for all the support and reviews! Please continue with it so I can try to make it better. Please make suggestions!**

**~ Grace**


	12. Kidnap

**Kidnap **[**kid**-nap]

_**verb**_

to steal, carry off, or abduct by force or fraud, especially for use as a hostage or to extract ransom

It happened quickly. That's all Chase really remembers. They were walking home from school; it was just the three of them because Leo had to stay after in detention. When the black van slowed beside them, Chase didn't think much of it. As ashamed of himself for not sensing the danger, he also had to admit that it wasn't his fault no one ever warned him of strangers in black vans. After all he did live in a basement for sixteen years of his life.

When the passenger window rolled down and a mid-aged man called to Adam, Bree, and Chase, none of them really thought much of it. All they thought was that someone needed help and they had to give that someone help. It was in their natural.

"Excuse me kids, I seem to have lost my dog." The man said and Bree stepped closer to the car, feeling sympathetic for the man. "Here's a picture of it." He said, holding a picture of a golden retriever out the car window. Bree leaned in, as the picture was taken far away and she couldn't make out the dog well.

That's when everything turned to chaos. The man opened his door harshly, hitting Bree hard in the head. She fell back with a cry of pain, falling ungracefully onto her back. As Chase and Adam moved closer to their sister in order to help her, the sliding back door of the mysterious black van slid open and four men jumped out, two immediately grabbing Bree and throwing her into the back of the van before turning to Adam and Chase.

The two brothers stood in shock for a minute, their minds not exactly comprehending what had just happened. Unfortunately, that brief moment of hesitation proved to be their downfall. In the moments that it took their minds to catch up with what was happening one man had already managed to pull a brown sac over Chase's head and another had placed a chloroform soaked rag over Adam's mouth and nose.

They started to struggle suddenly, finally realizing what was happening. Adam lost his fight almost immediately; he's brain shutting down as a result of the drug. Chase stayed alert, but couldn't figure out how to take down the men who were pinning his arms behind his back. He couldn't see anything so he didn't know how he could use his molecular kinesis. He felt himself being thrown harshly to the floor of the van.

Chase felt his ankles being secured together alone with his wrists as he was pushed inhospitably against the hard door. He felt the sac being ripped off his head and he blinked trying to remain his vision. He saw four men in the back, but he knew that there were at least two more up front. He noticed that Adam was knocked out beside him, his wrists and ankles also tied together with dark blue bonds. Chase glanced down at his own bonds and noticed that they also were a dark blue color.

He looked back up, glancing around the van once more finally catching sight of Bree, who sat slumped up against the opposite side of the car. She was also tied up like her brothers and she had a large bruise on her forehead.

"What's going on?" Chase sputtered, looking around at the four men with confusion.

"Isn't he supposed to be the smart one?" One of the men laughed ironically and Chase stiffened, not enjoying being laughed at.

"What do you want with us?" Chase asked again persistently.

"Do you know how much you three are worth?" Another man said seriously with a greedy tint in his eyes.

"Bionic teens are all the rage right now." The same man who had laughed at Chase joked sarcastically but there was seriousness deep in his eyes.

"You're going to sell us?" Chase stammered in surprise, trying not to sound too afraid.

"And the genus finally catches on." The same man smiled sardonically, clapping slowly to add to the effect.

Chase felt his blood boil as he began to get mad. He focused his energy and attention on the binds that held his wrists together, trying to get them to break off but finding it useless.

"I wouldn't waste my energy on that; those handcuffs counteract your bionics. You're powerless right now." The only lady, who was driving the van, told him. Chase tried to tap into his metal database, but found it blocked confirming what this woman had said.

Bree groaned as she came to, her head pounding with pain and her wrists and ankles burning due to the tightness of her binds. She blinked, trying to gain an awareness of her surroundings but what she found she didn't like.

She saw both her brothers tied up across from her, Chase aware of his environment and Adam unmoving, as if he were dead. She also saw the four men that sat around her watching her and her brother's every move. She felt confusion cloud her mind as she felt panic set in. Her heart rate increased and her breathing quickened as she tried to understand what was going on.

"Bree!" Chase called out and struggled to get over to her. "Let me go over to my sister. She's hurt and without her bionics she can't heal." He told the man that was holding him in place and the man looked at him apprehensively.

"Fine," He agreed, allowing Chase to move. "But no funny business."

Chase scooted across the floor and over Adam to get to Bree. When he reached her he spoke to her in calm tones, trying to get her breathing back to normal. "Bree, you have to calm down. You're having a panic attack. If you keep at it like this you're going to hurt yourself." He tried but it didn't help as her eyes darted around the van.

Chase almost yelled in the frustration of not being able to physically comfort his sister. He probably would have if he wasn't afraid of scaring his sister more than she already was.

"You have to unlock my hands." He told his kidnappers and they looked at him like he was crazy. "Look, I'm not going to escape. I wouldn't do even try to without my brother and sister. I just want to help my sister. Please." He begged and none of the men moved to help him as Bree's cries increased as her panic rose.

"Do it!" The woman hissed from the driver's seat. "The girl is of no use to us damaged or dead." She told the men and one of them grudgingly unlocked Chase's hands.

Chase immediately grabbed his sister's shoulders firmly and forced her to look at him. "Bree. Bree! Look at me!" He cried and she finally looked at him in the eyes. "You have to calm down. You're putting too much pressure on your body. Just match my breathing okay?" He told his sister and began to take deep and slow breaths and was overjoyed as she followed his example.

"Are you okay?" He asked when her breathing had finally returned to normal and Bree nodded tiredly, leaning up against her brother. Chase wrapped an arm around her shoulder taking comfort in his older sister's presence.

"What's going on?" She asked confused.

"Nothing good." Chase mumbled honestly.

.

.

.

By the time the effects of chloroform wore off on Adam, they had been unloaded into an empty warehouse.

"So they kidnapped us to sell us to people?" Adam clarified after listening to Chase explain everything. Adam was leaned up against the wall, his handcuffs having been moved to the front of his body just like Bree and Chase.

"But who would want to buy us?" Bree asked. She sat on the ground with her knees drawn to her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Krane for starters, then anyone who wanted bionic slaves or weapons." Chase answered, bitterness coloring his voice.

So far not much damage had come to the bionic teens. Besides a mild concussion on Bree's part and bruised wrists and egos on all the three teenagers, they were relatively fine. Chase just wasn't sure how they were going to get out of this. Without their bionics, they were just kids as much as he hated to admit it. They were no longer invisible and they had no sage knowledge about the world, if anything, they had even left knowledge of the world then most teens. They didn't have street smarts since they never really developed any. They had led a sheltered life for the longest time.

"Chase, what are we going to do?" Bree asked as both she and Adam looked to their mission leader expectantly.

Chase looked back and further between his sister and brother nervously. "Don't look at me!" Chase told them holding up his hands, "Mr. Davenport didn't exactly cover 'what to do if you get kidnapped and lose use of your bionics' in my mission leader sections."

"Mr. Davenport should really consider putting that in there." Adam suggested under his breath but he meant what he said.

"Well can't you think of something?" Bree cried; panic beginning to build in her chest once more.

Chase paused, his mind racing with possible ways to get out of this mess. "Okay. If we can get them to take Bree's bonds off we're home free." Chase told Adam and Bree. "She can run us out of here and back to Mr. Davenport and we can tell him what happened. He has to be able to take off our bonds."

"How can we get them to her bonds though?" Adam asked.

"I have an idea." Bree responded, standing up.

.

.

.

The next time the kidnappers came by, Bree pretended to have to go to the bathroom.

"Come on, I mean I know you guys are cruel and evil and stuff, but are you really going to stand there and let me pee myself for no reason?" She asked when they seemed apprehensive to let her go.

"Fine." The female growled out pushing Bree away from her brother after unlocking her ankles. She led Bree to a small dirty bathroom that Bree wouldn't have go in if it was the end of the world.

"Um, a little privacy please." She said and the woman reluctantly stepped back.

Bree took a deep breath before super speeding past her capture who stood unware of what had just happened and to her brothers who she quickly grabbed and ran out of the warehouse.

"Guys, I don't know how long I can do this. These bonds are still weakening my bionics and all the extra weight isn't helping either." Bree told her brothers as they got further and further away.

"Just a little farther Bree," Chase coaxed and Bree pushed herself to get further away from the warehouse.

The three siblings suddenly found themselves with a face full of dirty.

"Sorry guys," Bree coughed due to all the dirt.

"It's okay; I think we're far away enough now anyway." Chase said as he stood up with the help of Adam.

"Now what? Where are we even?" Bree asked also accepting Adam's help to stand.

"We have to find the nearest city." Chase answered.

"We're going to look weird with all of us walking in with cuffs around our hands." Bree pointed out and Chase shrugged, not having an answer for that one.

"I have an idea!" Adam announced excitedly, practically bouncing up and down.

"What's your idea Adam?" Chase asked, open to almost anything.

"Do you guys have any spare change?" He asked and Chase's eyes widened as he grinned.

"You're a genius Adam! We can use the spare change to find a pay phone and call Mr. Davenport!" Chase said excitedly and Adam sent him a weird look.

"Oh, I was going to say we could buy a plane ticket to Guatemala." Adam told Chase slightly disappointed.

"You know what I take back that previous statement." Chase said, patting his brother on the back.

**AN: Ugh, I hate writing endings. I always suck at it. Anyway, review as usual please and tell me your ideas for J. **

**~ Grace**


	13. Liar

**Liar **[**lahy**-er]

_**noun**_

a person who tells lies; a false statement made with deliberate intent to deceive; an intentional untruth; a falsehood

"I'm fine."

The words felt bitter in Bree's mouth.

_Liar. _

Bree's mind echoed mercilessly, mocking her as she tried to keep her mask on for her family.

It hadn't started out as such a big thing. It was one little white lie to keep her brothers off her back.

"Where were you second period?" Chase had asked when they gotten home from school and Bree was already prepared with an excuse immediately.

"Ms. Damon asked me to stay behind and help her with some errands; she wrote Mr. Carlson a note excusing me." She told her brother readily and he accepted it, he had no reason not to.

_Liar. _

Bree grabbed a jacket and pulled it on, not bothering to give her brothers another glance as she marched towards the elevator. She couldn't stay down there any long, the silence was suffocating and the guilt was eating her alive.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked as he took notice of Bree's quick departure.

"I'm going out over to Ethan's tonight, we have a study date." Bree lied effortlessly and she paused for a minute. Since when had lying become so easy for her?

_Pants on fire. _

Bree walked briskly to the park, paying no mind to her surroundings, only focusing on getting to her destination where she could obtain what she so desperately needed. She pulled her blue coat closer to her body as cold air rushed by her body forcing a chill to run down her spin. Since when was it so cold in February?

She marched on in a sort of haze that allowed her to be focused on achieving her goal.

"Excuse me ma'am?" A voice called out to her forcing her to halt as swing to face a young child, maybe ten years old.

Bree resisted the urge to glare at the young boy as she tried to make out facial the facial features in the moonlight. "Yes?" She prompted and even to her own ears her voice sounded fake and like it was poorly attempting to conceal its annoyance.

"Do you have a cellphone I can use to call my mom?" He asked and Bree internally had a moral battle because dammit this stupid adorable little kid was making her wait longer for her prize. She was raised to help people none the less and she snappily pulled out her phone and handed it to the child.

"Thank you!" He said with gratitude as he quickly dialed his mom and began to cry as he spoke to the person on the other line.

Bree resisted the urge to roll her eyes and tell the kid to hurry up and give her back her phone so she could continue on.

It took what seemed like an eternity before the boy was done and Bree was able to snap back her phone, shoving the cold plastic back into her pocket. She turned from the boy, prepared to run towards her destination, when she was stopped by a tug on the back of her coat.

"What's wrong?" The young boy asked, his eyes shining with curiosity and concern.

"Nothing." She snapped and ripped her jacket away from the child as she ran towards her meeting.

_Your nose is as long as a telephone wire._

Bree was shaking by the time she arrived for her weekly meeting with her dealer. She could already feel the effects of withdraws beginning to work its way through her system.

In some far back part of her mind, Bree wondered how she got here. She was always a good kid. She was practically a superhero in fact. Bree actually bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing out loud at that statement. A superhero? Yeah right. What superhero is a drug addict who steals money from her adoptive father and lies to her brothers daily? Bree was no superhero. Alas she was the villain of any story as her life continued to spiral out of her control.

Maybe it was her desire to be cool. Her inability to just be satisfied with her life the way it was. She just couldn't help but feel entitled to a higher rank in the social latter that was high school. For the record, she didn't know she was being handed drugs when she first started. She just knew she was doing something that some of the coolest kids in the school also did, and that was enough for her to convince Bree that it was okay for her to try this strange process of stabbing one's self with a needle and injecting one's self with a chemical that just made her feel _good._

Of course as soon as she figured out what she was doing, she stopped and swore she'd never touch another syringe again and would never even think about this night again. For a while that worked, she managed to keep that night off her mind and she was just happy being Bree Davenport, but she never could shake emptiness left by those happy feeling that the drugs had given her.

It didn't take long for Bree's life to spiral out of control and for Bree to feel like it was just never going to get better. Everything thought she processed was one of needing to shoot up again and needing to be in control of something.

It was stupid. Bree knew it was, and Bree was anything but stupid. But it made her feel good. It made her world feel light and airy even if it was for only a little while. And dammit, she deserved to feel good every once and a while too.

Pretty soon every once and a while turned into every week and every week into every day and every day into every five hours and it just consumed her. It was like a big black hand was wrapped around her throat and the only way she could ever get any air was if she just gave into the temptation of the drug. She was suffocating and the drug was her means of oxygen.

It wasn't long until the drugs stopped making her feel good; instead they just offered a small moment of peace in between her now hellish life.

Irony had always been amusing to Bree, until she found the irony in her own life of the thing that was keeping her alive was slowing killing her.

She passed off three hundred dollars to Jason Kindle, the local dealer who she found to offer a pretty fair deal. With shaky fingers she plunges her needle into the vein in her arm. Immediate relief floods her.

She feels her body falling through the cracks of reality and into a world of emptiness and mere floating around, but the effects ware off to quickly as the cold and cruel truth hits her. Bree fell to the ground deeply sobbing. The pain is back and harsher then before because now, she knows what she's missing. She quickly shoots herself up again, practically doubling the dosage this time, allowing herself to be carried away be the currents of glee and happiness. She can hear colors and see beautiful music. Bree could feel her worries vanishing, her self-confidence rising, just as the shadowy hands of pain and desire pulls her back in to the hell of a world she live in.

When Bree becomes cognizant of the environment around and immediately notice her brothers at her side. They looked at her with worry clearly painted on their features. They don't get it. No one does. They don't know how hard it is too pretend. They think they know Bree, how can they know her if she doesn't even know herself? She smiles and puts of a brave face because that's what her life has come to, hiding behind masks because she so deep into an abyss that she can't even see the light at the top anymore.

"Bree?" Adam asked, and all eyes are on Bree as she blinks tears away from her eyes.

"I'm fine."

_Liar _

_Liar_

_Pants on Fire_

_Your nose is as long as a Telephone Wire_

**AN: Please don't kill me. I started school like a month or so ago and since then I have literally been SUPER busy. I am so very sorry. But thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as it was different from others. Sorry again for the wait. Um, hopefully I'll see you again soon? Your reviews help me update faster. **

**~ Grace**


End file.
